


Сказочная история

by bfcure



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Author: misslucyjane, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Миша любит Дженсена. Дженсен... только на полпути к любви.Это перевод чудесного фика "A Sort of Fairy Tale" автора misslucyjane.This is a translation of the amazing fic "A Sort of Fairy Tale" by misslucyjane.





	1. История, которую я ещё не слышал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sort of Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413374) by [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane). 



> фик был написан в 2010 году; в этой AU у Миши и Дженсена нет жён и детей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear misslucyjane,
> 
> Thank you very much for your kind permission to translate this amazing piece. <333
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! The author deserves some appreciation, folks, trust me!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор это заслужил, потому что он потрясающий!

Дженсен — как прямая дорога рядом с Мишиными неровностями и изгибами. Монолитная партия баса рядом с трелями и руладами. Бродвейский буги-вуги с меланхоличными мелодиями.  
  
Он завораживающий. Искренний. Удивительный.  
  
Наверное, поэтому Дженсен занимает в грёзах Миши так много места. Наверное, поэтому Миша сочиняет все эти причудливые истории о них двоих и никому их не рассказывает. Иногда они с Дженсеном политические заключённые, утешающие друг друга рассказами о доме. Иногда — художники, представители богемы, живущие в парижской мансарде. Учитывая количество художников, проживающих там, Париж обязан состоять из одних мансард. Их пища — любовь и дешёвое красное вино. А иногда Миша и Дженсен напарники-дальнобойщики. Они пересекают всю страну в своём грузовике и занимаются любовью на сиденье, предназначенном для сна. Временами они просто два листа на дереве и ждут, когда осень уронит их вниз.  
  
Миша вынужден признать, что в некоторых случаях они с Дженсеном — Дин и Кас. Не ангел, мужественно переносящий невзгоды, и охотник, отпускающим язвительные комментарии, не образы с телеэкранов, а Дин и Кас между показанными сценами и после титров. Дин и Кас, находящие друг друга, когда им нужны утешение и секс. Кас, которого Дин угощает вишнёвым пирогом, и Дин, которому Кас говорит: «Я влюбился в тебя. Это как падение. Я всё ещё падаю и буду падать, пока ты меня не поймаешь».  
  
(Миша полагает — не без оснований — что эту строчку вычеркнут из любого сценария.)  
  


***

  
  
Они репетируют сцену, где Кас должен прислониться к Дину. Вместо этого Дженсен прислоняется к Мише, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он спит стоя, как конь, думает Миша. Обнимает Дженсена и шепчет ему на ухо историю о земляном орехе, желавшем увидеть весь мир. Орех спрятался в фургоне слона, но цирк оказался тем единственным, что он увидел.  
  
Дженсен не отодвигается. И дослушивает рассказ до конца.  
  


***

  
  
Миша пишет: «Твои губы — национальное достояние. Их следует хранить за семью замками. Или охранять их буду я. Они будут в безопасности под моими губами».  
  


***

  
  
Между дублями Дженсен играет на гитаре. Миша слушает его с закрытыми глазами. Он не узнает мелодии, но созвучия ему знакомы. Миша шевелит пальцами, изображая гармонические обороты, и говорит, когда Дженсен заканчивает играть:  
  
— Мне нравятся эти аккорды. Они прекрасные.  
  
— Я никогда не слышал ужасных, — заявляет Дженсен.  
  
— О, ужасные аккорды существуют. Они лишают тебя разума или кусают за пальцы. Но ты такие не играешь. Ты выше этого.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на него так, как Кастиэль глядит на Дина, когда не понимает его отсылок. Миша улыбается, ничего не объясняя, и вновь закрывает глаза. Его руки танцуют в такт только что прозвучавшей мелодии.  
  


***

  
  
Миша оставляет Дженсену записку: «Давай убежим вместе». Дженсен понимает, что он имеет в виду, и они бегут с места съемок в лес. Кто-то кричит им вслед:  
  
— Возвращайтесь через пятнадцать минут!  
  
— Мы никогда не вернёмся. У нас побег, — сообщает Миша.  
  
— Они сойдут с ума от волнения, — возражает Дженсен.  
  
— Они найдут нам замену. С моей ролью легко справится хорошо обученный лабрадор.  
  
Джен останавливается — его душит смех, и Миша тоже останавливается и не сводит с него глаз. Он хватается за отворот кожаной куртки Дина, которая очень идёт Дженсену, и говорит:  
  
— Было бы проще, если бы мы могли летать. Тогда нас не выследили бы.  
  
— Я забыл сандалии с крыльями, — отвечает Дженсен, и Миша смеётся от восторга.  
  
Он целует Дженсена в лучах солнца, там, где воздух пахнет листьями, мхом и холодной водой. Это место лучше, размышляет Миша, чем дорога или номер в мотеле, пахнущий посторонними людьми. Он хочет запомнить этот поцелуй как что-то естественное: как окружающие их деревья и бесконечное небо над головой.  
  
Миша ощущает удивление Дженсена, но это их не останавливает. Он сжимает его запястье. Кожа под большим пальцем покрывается мурашками. Палец Миши лежит на вене, где чувствуется пульс. То, как бьётся сердце Дженсена, говорит о неуверенности и желании, и Миша медленно его успокаивает. Тебе нечего бояться, обещает он сердцу Дженсена. Я хочу тебя, но только так, как ты хочешь, чтобы я хотел тебя. Я никогда не стану на тебя давить.  
  
Целовать кого-то в первый раз — всегда приключение. Миша желал бы каждый день целовать Дженсена впервые.  
Тот отстраняется первым, и Миша ему позволяет, отпускает его запястье. Держать его в плену было бы трагедией. Дженсен снова выглядит растерянным, словно он почти понимает, в чём дело, но ему не хочется это признавать.  
  
— Нам пора возвращаться, — сквозь грим, не способный полностью замаскировать веснушки Дженсена, проступает румянец. Миша мечтает соединить эти веснушки линиями и разгадать скрытое в них послание. — Нас будут искать.  
  
— У нас есть вечность.  
  
Тем не менее, они идут обратно к месту съёмок. Мишины шаги звучат в ритме три четверти.  
  


***

  
  
Ночью он слышит трезвон мобильника (на рингтон для Дженсена Миша поставил вальс, потому что не сумел найти подходящую песню об аэропортах).  
  
— Это я, — голос Дженсена скользит по уху Миши, как кот, желающий его ласково прикусить.  
  
— Это ты, — повторяет Миша. — И ты не спишь.  
  
— Я не могу. Мне о многом надо подумать. И мне нужна помощь.  
  
— Что мне сделать? — Миша устраивается в кровати поудобней, готовый выполнить любую просьбу Дженсена. Он желает, чтобы Дженсен попросил о невозможном. Для него Миша сделает всё.  
  
— Расскажи мне историю, — просит Дженсен. — Одну из наших историй.  
  
Это очень легко, и Миша чуть не говорит, чтобы вместо этого Дженсен отправил его в поход — наверняка он хочет чего-то связанного с победой над драконом? Мише всегда хотелось победить дракона. Однако он отвечает:  
  
— Ладно. Одну историю.  
  
Это справедливая плата за поцелуй.


	2. Мы могли бы пойти на прогулку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миша не испытывает желания быть инженю в данном сценарии, хотя он с радостью отдаст Дженсену ведущую роль.

Хотя они снимались всю ночь и продолжат съёмки сегодня вечером, Миша скучает по Дженсену слишком сильно, чтобы ждать. Он покупает пончики и кофе на троих, едет к дому Джареда и Дженсена и звонит в дверь. Первыми откликаются собаки. Они лают как сумасшедшие, а потом Джаред наконец открывает, сонно моргая, как ребёнок-великан. Миша протягивает ему пакет из закусочной «Тим Хортонс»* в качестве искупительной жертвы.  
  
— Мне разбудить Дженсена? — спрашивает Джаред, не переставая моргать, и трёт глаза. Когда он такой, Мишу охватывает желание его усыновить. В детстве Джаред определённо был очаровательным малышом в комбинезоне.  
  
— Я сам его разбужу. Просто не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обделённым.  
  
Джаред забирает у него пончики и кофе, бормочет, что Миша замечательный, и закрывает дверь. Миша слышит, как он ругает собак, но в пакете достаточно пончиков, чтобы им тоже хватило.   
  
Он идёт к задней части дома, туда, где находится комната Дженсена, и швыряет камешки в окно, пока оно не открывается.   
  
Дженсен смотрит на него, и Миша показывает второй пакет из закусочной.   
  
— Я принёс завтрак.  
  
— Разумеется. Ты поднимешься или мне спуститься?  
  
— Если ты спустишься, мы можем прогуляться. А если я поднимусь, мы пообжимаемся.  
  
— Я спущусь. — Дженсен закрывает окно.  
  
Миша пьёт кофе, пока ждёт его, и отдаёт Дженсену второй стакан, когда тот присоединяется к нему.   
  
— Что насчёт обещанной прогулки? — спрашивает Дженсен после первого глотка.  
  
— Сюда.  
  
Они неторопливо выходят с заднего двора на улицу, тянущуюся сквозь тихий квартал с множеством деревьев, пьют кофе, делятся пончиками, и Миша не испытывает нужды в словах, чтобы нарушить тишину. Ветер шевелит листву, где-то в отдалении кричат дети, шумят двигатели проезжающих мимо машин. Квартал рассказывает свою собственную историю, и на какое-то мгновение Дженсен и Миша становятся её частью.  
  
У Дженсена длинные ноги и размашистая походка. Миша представляет его в прошлом — сто пятьдесят лет назад — ковбоем из Техаса в рваных джинсах и ботинках со стёртыми каблуками. С лассо и пистолетами в набедренной кобуре.  
  
— Это и был твой план? — интересуется Дженсен, и Миша выныривает из мира грёз. Всё равно он не представляет, как вписать в этот рассказ себя. История о влюблённых ковбоях давно придумана.  
  
— Да, именно это я и планировал.  
  
— Гулять и есть пончики? — насмешливо тянет Дженсен.  
  
— Гулять приятно.   
  
Между двумя домами, построенными в начале века, притаился крошечный скверик. Там поместились качели, полоса зелени и стол для пикников. Миша кивком указывает на него:  
  
— Или сидеть. Сидеть и есть пончики.  
  
Он открывает ворота, снимает кроссовки, чтобы почувствовать прохладу травы между пальцами, и направляется к столу.  
  
Дженсен следует за Мишей и садится с ним рядом. Разглядывает окрестности, покачивая картонный стакан в руке. Его ладони не такие большие как у Джареда. Тем не менее, они потрясающие, мозолистые и сильные.  
  
Миша отрывает взгляд от рук Дженсена, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Дженсен отвечает улыбкой.   
  
— Здесь здорово, — говорит он. — Это была хорошая идея.  
  
— Всего лишь кофе и прогулка.  
  
— Иногда простые вещи лучше всего.  
  
Дженсен наклоняет стакан, и Миша чокается с ним своим кофе.  
  
— За простоту.  
  
Они пьют. Дженсен снова оглядывается вокруг, ставит стакан на скамейку. Кладёт руку на колено, а потом — на стол, рядом с рукой Миши. И вздыхает, будто говоря: «Ладно, так и быть, если это сделает тебя счастливым».  
Миша улыбается. Берёт тёплую руку Дженсена в свою и переплетает их пальцы. Наблюдает за тем, как ветер раскачивает качели, и просто держит Дженсена за руку.  
  


***

  
  
Миша провожает его до дома. Это похоже на первое свидание — не просто свидание с кем-то, кого желаешь узнать получше, а первое свидание вообще, когда родители везут тебя в развлекательный центр, и ты катаешься на роликах, держась за руки с тем, кто тебе нравится, пока звучит медленная песня.   
  
Они стоят у входной двери и смотрят друг на друга.   
  
— Хочешь зайти? — спрашивает Дженсен, указывая на дверь.  
  
— И чем мы займёмся?  
  
Миша поднимается на одну ступеньку, чтобы они оказались почти на одном уровне. В киноверсии их истории на нижней ступеньке стоял бы Дженсен, так что Мише было бы достаточно немного наклониться, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй. Он бы держал лицо Дженсена в ладонях и целовал бы его очень медленно. Возможно, даже бы откинул бы одну ногу назад, хотя он никогда не понимал, почему инженю делали это, когда целовали главного героя.  
  
Миша не испытывает желания быть инженю в данном сценарии, хотя он с радостью отдаст Дженсену ведущую роль.  
  
Тот предлагает:  
  
— Мы могли бы играть с собаками и дразнить Джареда.  
  
Миша смеётся.  
  
— Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, в этот раз я пас.  
  
— Тогда в следующий раз. — Дженсен щурится. — Знаешь, ты меня успокаиваешь.  
  
— Это самое милое, что я когда-либо слышал, — выдыхает Миша, и Дженсен со смущённой улыбкой опускает голову.  
  
— Когда ты встречаешься с кем-то, твоя речь начинает напоминать надписи на поздравительных открытках.  
  
— Так мы встречаемся?  
  
— Мы встречаемся.   
  
Дженсен глядит на него: идеальные скулы и большие, выразительные глаза. Миша проводит по его щеке кончиком пальца, но смысл послания остаётся неясным.  
  
Дженсен зажмуривается и открывает глаза, когда Миша убирает руку.  
  
— Ты — загадка, — признаётся Миша. — Я всё ещё учусь читать тебя.  
  
— Это справедливо, потому что я тебя совсем не понимаю, — Дженсен вновь отводит взгляд. — Но я стараюсь.  
  
— Это хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы меня понимали неправильно. — У Дженсена вырывается смешок, и Миша решает, что ему пора. Это тот момент, когда неудовлетворённость и желание большего являются плюсом. Он обнимает Дженсена за шею и шепчет ему на ухо: — В следующий раз пончики покупаешь ты. — Дженсен кивает и хлопает его по спине.  
  
Миша практически спрыгивает со ступенек — у него прекрасное настроение. Дженсен идёт за ним и зовёт:   
  
— Эй, Миша!   
  
Он тут же снова обнимает Дженсена за шею, а тот вцепляется в него и целует.  
  
Губы Дженсена сладкие, как сахарная пудра, с едва заметной ноткой горечи от кофе.  
  
— Увидимся, — он отодвигается, поднимается по лестнице и заходит в дом. Собаки приветствуют его громким лаем.  
  
Соблазн последовать за ним велик: Миша не отказался бы от ещё одного поцелуя, но он лишь бормочет: «В следующий раз», — и возвращается к машине.  
_________________________________  
*«Тим Хортонс» — канадская сеть закусочных, знаменитая своими кофейными напитками и сладкими пончиками.  



	3. Ни стен, ни обязательств

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Что? Ты считаешь, что я хочу украсть твою ДНК и создать армию самых красивых клонов на свете?"

Иногда Мишу ошеломляет тот факт, что Дженсен охотно принимает его своеобразные ухаживания. Он дарит ему конфеты «Pez», проигрывает ему записи японских барабанщиков и ремиксы, рассказывает ему сказки на ночь по телефону. А когда в два часа утра они валятся с ног, но жизненно необходим ещё один дубль, Дженсен прислоняется к Мише и закрывает глаза. Миша обнимает его одной рукой и выдумывает историю про маленького утёнка, который хотел стать пожарным и научился носить в клюве ведро с водой.  
  
В ответ Дженсен играет на гитаре, приносит собственноручно записанные компакт-диски и делится конфетами «Pez», твёрдыми, как мел, и по вкусу напоминающими мыло.  
  
— Мы что, в средней школе? — фыркает Джаред. И за сарказм лишается конфет. Выпросить их у Миши не удаётся. Наигранная обида не помогает.  
  
Миша готовит для Дженсена вафли с сахарной пудрой и сметаной. Дженсен угощает его техасским барбекю (оно отменное) и кексами (они не пропеклись в середине, и Дженсен покрыл их глазурью, когда они ещё остывали, поэтому глазурь прилипла к серебристым формочкам). Они вместе пьют канадское пиво высшего качества и крепкий бельгийский кофе.  
  
Миша веселит Дженсена, говоря с правдоподобным русским акцентом, но не соглашается смотреть с ним сериал «Двадцать четыре часа». Он прячется в другой комнате, пока Дженсен надрывается от смеха: «Эй, приятель, тебя показывают по телевизору без одежды!». В отместку Миша находит видео на YouTube, где Дженсен танцует в кимоно, и запускает его каждый раз, стоит тому оказаться поблизости.  
  
Когда они идут куда-нибудь вдвоём (что случается редко — обычно у них не хватает на это ни времени, ни сил), то в большинстве случаев устраиваются в углу бара и говорят, говорят, говорят, почти не притрагиваясь к напиткам. Как правило, Дженсена нельзя назвать болтуном. Но Миша выясняет: если он будет сидеть и просто слушать, Дженсен расскажет ему о своих родителях и детстве, о съёмках в мыльных операх в начале актёрской карьеры и о нелепых сценариях к фильмам ужасов, которые ему присылают сейчас. На самом деле для того, чтобы разговорить кого-то, нужно лишь молчание и искренний интерес к собеседнику.  
  
Сам Миша рассказывает Дженсену не только сказки. Постепенно он раскрывается и говорит о трудностях, сложных решениях и о том, как он нашёл себя в этой жизни. И что иногда, если ты сделаешь достаточно добра, с тобой тоже случится что-то хорошее.  
  
Всё остальное, что он рассказывает Дженсену, — это истории о них двоих, даже когда герои носят другие имена.  
  


***

  
  
Им не настолько уютно вместе, как Дженсену с Джаредом. Мишу это не смущает. В конце концов, он не хочет быть ему братом. Скорее он воспринимает Дженсена как партнёра по играм, соучастника и любимого человека.   
  
Пока всё очень невинно, как в средней школе. Они слизывают глазурь друг у друга с губ, соприкасаются коленями или кладут руку на бедро, когда кто-то из них готовится ударить кием по бильярдным шарам. Но не больше. Однажды Дженсен засыпает у Миши на груди. Миша не двигается, лишь ласково касается его ушей и гладит его по спине, не желая его будить, словно Дженсен — спящий кот, которого он боится потревожить. Дженсен просыпается с фырканьем и ворчит:  
  
— Старик, о чём ты думал, когда позволил мне спать здесь всю ночь?  
  
— Я думал о том, что ты устал, — говорит Миша.  
  
По-видимому, это волшебные слова, потому что Дженсен целует его, прежде чем встать с дивана. Миша откидывается на спинку и наблюдает, как он бродит по кухне в поисках кофе. Дженсен бурчит, что никого нельзя заставлять молоть зёрна ранним утром, а Миша радуется, что убрал кофемолку в шкаф, а не оставил на стойке. Так Дженсен проведёт больше времени на его кухне.  
  


***

  
  
Они дрожат в дутых куртках, спрятавшись под зонтом и надеясь, что ванкуверский туман рассеется, а дождь перестанет так сильно лить и позволит продолжить съёмку, когда Дженсен говорит, уставившись куда-то вдаль:  
  
— Я хотел тебя поблагодарить.  
  
— Ты уже сказал мне «спасибо» за кофе, — напоминает Миша.  
  
— Я имею в виду, за всё остальное. За твоё терпение, — Дженсен смотрит вниз. На Мише ботинки Кастиэля с перфорированным носком. На Дженсене — ботинки Дина. Он делает шаг вперёд; его ноги касаются ног Миши. Он так близко, что Миша слышит запах его лосьона после бритья и запах кожаной куртки Дина.  
  
Дженсен не поднимает головы. Капли дождя стекают по его шее. Миша не намерен упускать свой шанс и ласково целует его влажные волосы. Дженсен тихо вздыхает и не смотрит на него. Но не отодвигается.  
  
Миша шепчет ему в макушку:   
  
— Когда настанет время, когда ты будешь готов, ты придёшь ко мне.  
  
— А если нет? — Дженсен наконец глядит Мише в глаза. — Если я никогда не буду готов?  
  
— Тогда тебе придётся вернуть мне диспенсеры «Pez».   
  
Дженсен снова опускает голову, но при этом он улыбается, и Миша прижимается к его щеке своей, надеясь его согреть.  
  


***

  
  
Рано или поздно кто-то должен был спросить о намерениях Миши. Так как Джаред названый брат Дженсена, это задание достаётся ему. И он предсказуемо прямолинеен.  
  
— Итак, когда ты его получишь, что ты собираешься делать?  
  
Сегодня у них на обед сэндвичи в картонных коробках. Миша вынимает мясо из своего сэндвича и отдаёт Джареду. Тот молча добавляет его в свою порцию. Этому парню нужны дополнительные протеины.   
  
И Миша не может не заметить, что те люди, с кем он обычно обедает, сидят за другими столиками, как будто вся команда приняла решение доверить Джареду допрос с пристрастием. Если честно, Миша бы не удивился, если бы дело обстояло именно так.   
  
— Наверное, мне стоит сделать из него экспонат, поработать таксидермистом. Разве не так поступают с добычей? — медленно говорит Миша.   
  
— Чувак, — с упрёком произносит Джаред.  
  
Миша откусывает от сэндвича. Он очень вкусный: сыр, овощи, горчица и хлеб, тёплый и сытный. Закончив жевать, он продолжает:   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Дальше я не загадывал. К тому же, всё, что случится потом, по большей части зависит от Дженсена.  
  
— Серьёзно? И ты не играешь с ним ради секса?  
  
— Ещё нет, — отвечает Миша, и Джаред стонет.  
  
— Я сам напросился, верно?  
  
— О да.  
  
Джаред пихает его. Ощущения такие, будто его толкнул огромный трактор. Миша пихает Джареда в ответ, и скоро их возня превращается в борьбу за сохранность сэндвичей. Надо уметь расставлять приоритеты.  
  


***

  
  
— Джаред спрашивал, какие у меня намерения в отношении тебя, — сообщает Миша, когда Дженсен звонит ему поздно вечером.  
  
— И что ты ему сказал?  
  
— Я сказал: я надеюсь, что ты захочешь быть со мной.  
  
— И… это всё?  
  
— Ну да, — удивляется Миша. — Что? Ты считаешь, что я хочу украсть твою ДНК и создать армию самых красивых клонов на свете?  
  
— Это было бы в твоём духе. — Дженсен тих и задумчив. — Никаких обязательств, да?  
  
— Никаких обязательств, — так же задумчиво подтверждает Миша. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Мне кажется, у меня получится это сделать.  
  
Дженсен шепчет, мягко, еле слышно:  
  
— Мне тоже так кажется. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Миша. И он искренен, как никогда.


	4. Скала, на которой я стою

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "А потом появляешься ты, с безумной шевелюрой, сказками, дао и большими ступнями, и я просто…"

Сегодня ночью Джаред и Дженсен слегка перестарались с выпивкой. Миша чувствует, что тоже немного пьян, поэтому домой их везёт Женевьев, как самая трезвая из них. И поскольку девушка она миниатюрная, Миша заходит в дом Джареда и Дженсена, чтобы помочь ей управиться с двумя гигантами.  
  
Сначала они с трудом укладывают в кровать Джареда (тот ощупывает их обоих, словно не уверен, кто из них его невеста). После наступает очередь Дженсена. Он расслабленный и более эмоциональный, чем обычно, но, по крайней мере, не распускает руки. Из комнаты Джареда доносится пение — он повторяет две строчки из песни группы «Loverboy», которую проигрывал музыкальный автомат, когда они уходили. Миша и Женевьев обмениваются полными взаимной поддержки взглядами, и Женевьев приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.  
  
— Ты останешься или вызвать тебе такси? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Думаю, я останусь, если Дженсен меня не выгонит.  
  
Женевьев смеётся, перекидывает волосы через плечо и не спеша идёт по коридору к комнате Джареда.  
  
— Он тебя не выгонит. — Она прикрывает дверь, чтобы заглушить пение Джареда и высовывается из-за неё, чтобы напомнить Мише: — Закрой свою дверь как следует, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя побеспокоили собаки.   
  
— Да, мэм. Спокойной ночи, мэм. — Миша входит в комнату Дженсена. Собак там пока нет. Предположив, что они устроились на кровати Джареда, он тихонько закрывает дверь.  
  
(Если собаки будут скрестись в неё и плакать, Миша её откроет. Он беззащитен перед пушистыми и ласковыми существами. И собаки Джареда прекрасно это понимают.)  
  
Дженсен сидит на краю кровати. Ему удалось снять один ботинок. Он глядит на Мишу и сонно моргает.  
  
— Сегодня ты спишь со мной.  
  
Миша медлит — тон Дженсена сбивает его с толку, но всего на мгновение.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он и садится рядом. Без труда скидывает на пол кеды. А вот Дженсен по-прежнему пасует перед шнурками. В конечном счёте, он сдаётся и откидывается на спину, задевая Мишино плечо. Миша падает на кровать, вскрикнув от неожиданности, но не жалуется: Дженсен прижимается к нему и кладёт голову ему на грудь. Миша обнимает его одной рукой, гладит по волосам. Жизнь прекрасна.  
  
— Собирался сегодня ночью заняться с тобой сексом, — после долгого молчания бормочет Дженсен. — Хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
Миша закатывает глаза.  
  
— И для начала ты решил напиться? Я польщён, спасибо большое.  
  
— Нет. Это вышло… случайно. — Дженсен поднимает голову, упирается подбородком в грудь Миши и снова моргает. Его глаза поражают своей глубиной и красотой, а на загорелой коже выступает румянец. — Плоть очень даже за, старик.  
  
— Сегодня ночью никакого секса. Есть определённые правила на этот счёт.  
  
Дженсен фыркает и садится.   
  
— Ты не соблюдаешь правил в принципе.  
  
Он опять пробует снять ботинок. Миша, сжалившись над ним, хватает его ногу.  
  
— Не шевелись, — он отводит руку Дженсена в сторону, один раз, второй, чтобы развязать шнурки. — Некоторым правилам я следую. Никакого секса, когда ты пьян — это первое правило. А второе… — он трёт узел между пальцами, чтобы тот поддался, и улыбается Дженсену, прежде чем стянуть с него ботинок. — Второе правило — будь как лист, плывущий по реке.   
  
— Только не это дерьмо в стиле нью-эйдж, — стонет Дженсен и притягивает к себе Мишу за футболку. Они целуются неловко и неуклюже, потому что Мише неудобно стоять на коленях, а у Дженсена явно троится в глазах. Но затем Миша понимает, куда деть руки и ноги, а Дженсен выясняет, какой из трёх образов настоящий, и они находят свой ритм и такт, свою каденцию.   
  
— Это не дерьмо в стиле нью-эйдж, — настаивает Миша, когда Дженсен отрывается от его губ, чтобы попробовать его шею на вкус. Он сжимает плечо Дженсена (футболка немного влажная от пота) и слышит запах сигарет и лосьона после бритья. На коже Дженсена они сочетаются божественно. — Это, это… — Мише сложно вспомнить, о чём он говорит, пока Дженсен оставляет на нём засос. — Это дао.  
  
Дженсен проводит языком по его шее и откидывается на изголовье. Комнату освещает единственный ночник. Лицо Дженсена скрывает тень, и почти невозможно определить, что он имеет в виду, когда спрашивает:  
  
— Почему ты в меня влюблён?  
  
Миша склоняет голову набок. Так сделал бы Кастиэль. Иногда Миша похож на него больше, чем готов признать.  
  
— И ты ещё спрашиваешь?  
  
— Да. Я не раз обжигался, старик. И с парнями, и с девушками. Они встречались со мной, чтобы попасть на вечеринки, куда я мог их провести. Или ради того, чтобы их сфотографировали рядом со мной. Ну, или чтобы после сказать, что они со мной встречались. А потом появляешься ты, с безумной шевелюрой, сказками, дао и большими ступнями, и я просто… — Дженсен пожимает плечами и замолкает.  
  
Миша берёт его за руки, ласково переплетает их пальцы. И едва не начинает рассказывать Дженсену историю о принце, похищенном из замка, где он жил, стаей драконов (драконы собираются в стаи, или у них прайд, как у львов?). А потом его спасла лань, оказавшаяся заколдованной богиней. Вместо этого он произносит:  
  
— Твои зелёные глаза. Не могу устоять перед красивыми глазами.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
Миша хмурится. И, поразмыслив, говорит:   
  
— Дар находить ценные и приятные вещи, которые не ищешь.   
  
Несколько секунд спустя Дженсен кивает, как будто это утверждение совершенно логично, и его пальцы в Мишиной хватке расслабляются.  
  
— Так что это не одна из твоих игр.  
  
— Никаких игр, — пальцами Дженсена Миша изображает крест на своей груди. — Честно-честно.  
  
Самое примечательное в этом то, что хотя Миша держит руки Дженсена, и тот при желании может ими пошевелить или выдернуть их из Мишиной хватки, он этого не делает. Их пальцы по-прежнему переплетены, когда они целуются. Примечательно и то, что Миша и Дженсен засыпают, не сняв покрывала с кровати, прямо в джинсах. Их ноги соприкасаются; Дженсен расслабленный и тёплый в объятиях Миши. Утром от них будет пахнуть потом и сигаретами, но им будет всё равно. 


	5. Этот разговор может длиться всю ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часы отсчитывают минуты после полуночи. Дженсен так и не позвонил.

Миша не спит. Он смотрит на настольную лампу и ждёт, когда зазвонит телефон. Сегодня был тяжёлый день: они снимали одну из эмоционально опустошающих и утомляющих сцен, когда приходится полагаться на память и использовать все ресурсы, что у тебя есть, чтобы не рухнуть без сил перед камерой. И, разумеется, в таком случае всегда требуется ещё один дубль. И ещё один. Когда съёмки наконец закончились, любой комментарий вызывал раздражение и желание язвить. Миша и Дженсен планировали поужинать вместе, но Дженсен сказал, что сегодня он вымотался, и Миша согласился. Несколько часов отдыха творят настоящие чудеса.  
  
Дженсен звонит Мише почти каждую ночь. Они уже два раза спали в одной постели, но при этом оставались в одежде. Так что пока отношения между ними исключительно платонические (за исключением моментов, когда Дженсен цеплялся за Мишу во сне, и поцелуев: «спокойной ночи», «с добрым утром» и даже «я проснулся, а твои губы так близко»). Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы спать вместе, они (иногда часами) разговаривают по телефону. И Миша всегда выдумывает сказку о чём-нибудь перед тем, как пожелать Дженсену спокойной ночи.  
  
Он считает — это правильно. Да, Миша ухаживает за Дженсеном, но он зайдёт настолько далеко, насколько тот разрешит ему зайти. Если бы Дженсен не ответил на поцелуй, не позвонил бы той ночью и не попросил рассказать историю, Миша сделал бы всё, чтобы его увлечение сошло на нет. Теперь же они осторожно двигаются навстречу друг другу, словно приручая норовистого жеребёнка.   
  


***

  
  
Дженсен — последний, с кем Миша говорит вечером, и первый, кого он желает видеть утром. Если они не снимаются вместе, он заполняет часы другими вещами — поэзией, романами, сценариями, развлекает миньонов и издевается над ними, и пытается принести в мир больше добра. Ну, или, по крайней мере, что-нибудь нестандартное и, хотелось бы надеяться, красивое. И ждёт телефонного звонка или стука в дверь, означающего, что он может провести немного времени с Дженсеном. Они смотрят кино на диване Миши или играют с собаками Джареда. Или сидят на полу, лаская босые ступни босыми ступнями, передавая друг другу бутылку или косяк, и разговаривают.  
  
Иногда они сидят в уютной тишине. Голова Дженсена покоится на Мишином плече, Миша гладит его по волосам и наблюдает за ним. Он не в состоянии отвести от него взгляд: Дженсен слишком красив. Миша вспоминает, как однажды пошёл в Художественный музей в Чикаго, нашёл зал, где были выставлены импрессионисты, и прямо у входа увидел автопортрет Винсента Ван Гога. Суровые синие глаза, смотревшие с холста, казалось, приглашали. Миша сел на скамейку и уставился в ответ. Когда он встал, собираясь уходить, музей уже закрывался. Миша легко провёл бы перед картиной ещё один день: ему казалось, что он только что поведал историю своей жизни тому, кто его понял и сохранит все его тайны.  
  
В глазах Дженсена нет той же мудрости, что у Винсента, но печаль в них та же самая, и Миша старается потихоньку найти способы её прогнать.  
  


***

  
  
Это игра по системе Станиславского, думает он. Кастиэль тоже хочет позаботиться о Дине. Уберечь его от опасности, от боли, защитить от тьмы и злых сил. Дженсену причинили боль задолго до того, как Миша появился в его жизни, но Миша надеется, что он сумеет постепенно исцелить эти раны.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, страсть тоже присутствует. Миша и Дженсен оба — взрослые, здоровые мужчины, осознающие, что привлекают друг друга. И что между ними существует химия, заставившая съёмочную группу потерять дар речи, когда они впервые репетировали совместную сцену. Губы Дженсена намекают, что он фантастически целуется. И не просто фантастически — изумительно. От его поцелуев Миша сходит с ума и дрожит от желания. Много раз у него почти вырывается: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сегодня ночью».  
  
Но слова умирают на губах. Выбор принадлежит Дженсену. Миша ему обещал. Однако становится всё труднее расставаться по вечерам, даже если Миша знает: Дженсен позвонит ему, когда доберётся до дома. Или что Дженсен знает, когда Миша ложится спать, и они могут пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи ещё раз.  
  


***

  
  
Часы отсчитывают минуты после полуночи. Дженсен так и не позвонил. Миша полагает, что он вырубился, как только вернулся домой, и разговоры придётся отложить до утра. Но он подсел на голос Дженсена, и ему нужна ежевечерняя доза, чтобы заснуть. Кроме того, на сегодня Миша припас идеальную историю: о лягушонке, любящем лягушку, живущую на другой стороне кувшинки. Каждый раз, когда лягушонок подпрыгивает, чтобы найти свою возлюбленную, та исчезает, и каждую ночь лягушонок квакает свою грустную песню: «Где ты? Где ты?». Или, если эта история слишком печальна, у Миши есть ещё одна: о человеке, который живёт на Луне. Каждое столетие ему позволяется спуститься на Землю, чтобы найти того, кто согласится жить на Луне и избавит его от одиночества. В этот раз он находит юношу, которому необходим долгий отпуск. А когда его возлюбленные умирают — даже самые близкие люди не вечны — человек на Луне превращает их в звёзды и вешает на небо…   
  
Вдруг звонит телефон, и Миша бросается к нему.   
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Привет, Миша. Прости, что так поздно. Я проснулся несколько минут назад. Мне снился сон… Знаешь, когда ты ищешь что-то и не можешь найти, и при этом ты до конца не понимаешь, что именно ищешь? Это меня и разбудило. Думаю, так мозг подавал мне сигнал, чтобы я тебе позвонил. Так что… привет.  
  
— Привет, — с улыбкой отвечает Миша. — Какую историю ты хочешь услышать сегодня? У меня есть одна грустная и одна — со счастливым концом.  
  
Дженсен молчит. Молчит так долго, что Миша встревоженно зовёт его:   
  
— Джен?  
  
— Я тут. Мы можем сегодня пропустить историю?  
  
— Конечно. — Миша перекатывается на спину и закрывает глаза рукой. — Раз ты устал, мы можем сократить программу.   
  
— Дело не в этом.  
  
— Что-то не так, — выдыхает Миша, мрачнея.  
  
— Нет. Возможно. Слушай, я должен это сказать. Я собирался это сделать и молчать дальше… Я имею в виду, ты восхитительный. Замечательный. И мне следует… но…  
  
— Расскажи мне, — тихо просит Миша, хотя холод, поселившийся в желудке, подсказывает ему, что скажет Дженсен.  
  
— Миша, — произносит тот. — Ты мне очень нравишься. И я хочу тебя, боже, как я тебя хочу. Но я в тебя не влюблён.  
  
Мише известно, как заканчиваются эти истории. Конец у них всегда один и тот же.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
— Вводить тебя в заблуждение — это нечестно.  
  
— Необязательно быть влюблённым каждый раз, когда ты занимаешься сексом, — возражает Миша. Хотя, если честно, обычно он влюблялся. Даже если на очень короткий срок. Однажды он влюбился за один день — в натруженные руки, тёмные кудри и насмешливый рот. В парня, стоящего на скамье и читающего стихотворение Уолта Уитмена. Остальные студенты останавливались рядом и слушали.  
  
(Всё время, пока они были вместе, Миша гадал, кого он любил на самом деле — парня или стихотворение.)  
  
— Если бы ты хотел только секса, ты бы меня уже трахнул, — говорит Дженсен. — Ты бы не стал за мной ухаживать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя, и, господи, мне следовало бы. Чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем больше мне кажется, что ты — лучший человек из встреченных мною. Может, лучший из всех, кто когда-либо существовал.  
  
— От этого не легче.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, что делаю. Просто… солнышко, ты можешь подождать ещё немного?  
  
Миша закрывает глаза — обращение «солнышко» звучит ласково и протяжно — и думает: он хотел, чтобы Дженсен попросил его о чём-то невозможном, когда тот позвонил ему в первый раз. Об этом он молился — и, как это обычно бывает, ответ на эту молитву оказался совсем не тем, что Миша ожидал получить.  
  
— Да, — говорит он и трёт висок. — Да. Я могу подождать ещё немного.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Дженсен. — Миша. Это не прощание. Это — «спокойной ночи».  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — откликается Миша и слышит, как Дженсен негромко повторяет: «Спокойной ночи», отнимая от уха телефон. Он выключает его, и аппарат выскальзывает из его пальцев на ковёр.


	6. Любовь, которая важнее всего на свете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Произносить эти слова, знать, что они правдивы, и что это последний раз — невыносимо больно.

Словно желая проверить, насколько терпеливым Миша может быть, Дженсен больше не звонит ему, не стучится в дверь его трейлера и не сидит рядом, пока он доедает свой обед. Миша берёт пример с Дженсена и оставляет его в покое.  
  
Это… ужасно.  
  
Миша профессионал. Когда идут съёмки, он превращается в Кастиэля без особого труда: голос, взгляд, серьёзное выражение лица, прямая осанка. Лучший друг, который когда-либо был у Дина Винчестера.  
  
Однако когда камера выключается, он опять становится собой и никем другим. Жизнь на съёмочной площадке не изменилась. Она такая же, как и прежде, но Миша чувствует себя лишним, даже больше, чем в свой первый день. Джим рядом, и это помогает. Он рассудительный, всегда может порекомендовать какую-нибудь новую книгу и не терпит пустой болтовни. Если Мише хочется болтовни, для этого есть Джаред, которому не терпится поделиться свадебными планами и который в последнее время начинает каждое предложение с фразы «Женевьев считает…» или «Женевьев хочет…».  
  
Миша слушает, кивает в нужных местах и думает, что из Джареда выйдет хороший отец: большой, громкий, дурашливый и любящий.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит неделя. Миша уверен: того, что они с Дженсеном больше не сиамские близнецы, никто не заметил. И он чертовски гордится этим фактом (когда не поддаётся отчаянию).  
  
Он в трейлере Джареда, чешет Харли животик. Тот дрыгает ногой. Джаред говорит:   
  
— Знаешь, я волновался, что ты разобьёшь сердце Дженсена, но, видимо, мне следовало переживать о том, что он сотворит с тобой.  
  
— Моё сердце не разбито, — отвечает Миша, продолжая чесать Харли. О каком разбитом сердце может идти речь, если ты гладишь благодарного за ласку щенка?   
  
— Тогда почему всю неделю ты слонялся вокруг с тоскливым видом? — Миша отворачивается, и Джаред пихает его ногой. — Думаешь, ты такой умный, но всё очевидно, чувак. Даже собаки обратили внимание. Иначе, почему они всё время тусуются рядом с тобой?   
  
— Предатель, — произносит Миша, обращаясь к Харли. Щенок кладёт морду ему на бедро и виновато на него смотрит. Он тут же прощён, и Миша чешет его между ушами. — Что меня выдало?   
  
— Для начала, ты сидишь здесь, хотя явно хочешь быть с Дженсеном. Вы поссорились или?..  
  
— Ничего не случилось. Просто мы желаем разных вещей.  
  
— И ты что, сдался? Ты, великий притворщик и бесстрашный лидер? — фыркает Джаред. — Твои миньоны были бы разочарованы.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ещё мне сделать, — Миша опускает руку, и Харли тычется носом ему в ладонь. — Когда ты говоришь кому-то: «Вот он я, весь, целиком», а тебе отвечают: «Этого мало», что тут поделаешь?  
  
— Дженсен действительно это сказал?  
  
— По крайней мере, я воспринял его слова именно так.  
  
Джаред наклоняется к нему и несильно бьёт по голове, как нашкодившего пса. Миша ожидает, что он добавит: «Плохой Миша! Я не дам тебе печенья», но вместо этого Джаред говорит, подчеркивая лёгким тычком каждое слово:  
  
— Ты. Знаешь. Какой. Дженсен. На самом деле.  
  
Миша уворачивается от огромной руки Джареда и поднимается с пола.   
  
— Собаки не помогли, — сообщает он и поворачивается к Харли: — Это не твоя вина.  
  
А затем выходит из трейлера.  
  


***

  
  
Позже Миша видит, как Дженсен и Джаред перешёптываются. Но в этом нет ничего необычного. Дженсен оглядывается на него во время разговора, и это тоже в порядке вещей. Правда, Миша предпочитал, чтобы Дженсен подмигивал ему, улыбался или корчил гримасы (так они обзавелись выражением лица «я такой от природы» — оно заставляло Мишу смеяться громче всего). А вот взгляд, полный жалости — это совсем нехорошо.   
  
Ночью, добравшись до дома, Миша испытывает облегчение. И у него одно желание — раздеться и лечь в кровать. С тех пор, как он перестал рассказывать Дженсену свои истории, ему снятся странные сны. Страннее, чем всегда. Миша видит принцев, вмёрзших в лёд, младших сыновей, отправившихся на поиски удачи и богатства, проклятых лебедей и крыс, защищающих золотое яйцо. Он надеется, что сегодня ему ничего не приснится. Завтра он не нужен на съёмках, поэтому лучше всего будет спать, спать, спать.  
  
У Миши даже нет желания звонить матери.   
  
Он скучает по Дженсену.  
  


***

  
  
Мишу будит негромкий стук в окно. Когда он повторяется, Миша хмурится, а потом выбирается из-под одеяла и распахивает створки. Внизу стоит Дженсен и готовится бросить очередной камешек.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Поднимайся наверх, пока соседи не вызвали полицию, — Миша закрывает окно, нажимает кнопку на домофоне, впуская Дженсена в здание, и ждёт на диване, подперев голову рукой.  
  
— Привет, — повторяет Дженсен, закрывая за собой дверь. Он не садится рядом с Мишей, а устраивается на стуле напротив, на самом краешке сиденья, словно готовится вскочить в любой момент. — Похоже, ты тоже не мог спать.  
  
— Я в порядке. Чего ты хочешь, Дженсен?  
  
Дженсен сжимает губы.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня простил. Эта неделя была кошмарной. Я скучал по тебе. И мне не хватает твоих сумасбродств и историй. Это безумие какое-то.  
  
— О, — вздыхает Миша.  
  
— Понимаешь, дело вот в чём, — Дженсен откашливается, потому что невольно произнёс эту фразу голосом Дина, словно это было эмоциональное откровение сезона, — мне казалось, что у меня появился партнёр для секса. Я не осознавал, что заполучил ещё одного лучшего друга. — Он сглатывает. — Я скучаю по тебе. Очень. И я больше не хочу быть вдали от тебя. Это ужасно, это полный отстой, и я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.  
  
На секунду сердце Миши пускается в пляс. Это так просто: принять то, что предлагает Дженсен, довольствоваться крохами. Множеству людей не удаётся найти свою любовь, тем более вечную, и они соглашаются быть с теми, кто испытывает к ним влечение и больше ничего.  
  
Миша никогда не искал лёгких путей. И никогда не соглашался довольствоваться малым.  
  
— Нет, Джен, — шепчет он. — Ты скучаешь не по мне, а по вниманию, которое я тебе уделял.  
  
— Но, Миша…  
  
— Подумай о том, почему ты меня хочешь, — мягко говорит Миша, с едва заметной улыбкой. — О том, почему ты по мне скучаешь. — Дженсен опускает голову. Он держит себя в руках, но взгляд, более выразительный, чем обычно, рассказывает о понимании и печали. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, — выдыхает Миша. Дженсен вздрагивает. Миша знает, почему: произносить эти слова, знать, что они правдивы, и что это последний раз — невыносимо больно. — Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Но не могу, пока ты не захочешь сделать меня счастливым в ответ.   
  
Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Ладно. — Дженсен встаёт и идёт к выходу. Возвращается и целует Мишу в макушку. Миша не открывает глаз, пока за ним не захлопывается входная дверь.


	7. P.S. Ты перевернул мой мир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ты кое-что сказал, и я тебя выслушал. Моя очередь говорить, а твоя — слушать."

Свой выходной Миша посвящает повседневным делам. Катается утром на велосипеде. Пишет несколько страниц собственного сценария и письма. Отвечает на электронные письма. Учит свои реплики.  
  
Это единственная возможность отвлечься и передохнуть. Их с Дженсеном ждут съёмки сложного, эмоционального эпизода, и Миша не может сказать, что рад этому. Напряжённых сцен в последних сериях сезона довольно много, и этот эпизод — не исключение. Противоречивые чувства, разговоры о доверии, уверенность Дина в том, что он ничего не значит, и незыблемая вера в него Кастиэля.  
  
Когда они снимали подобную сцену в прошлый раз, Миша и Дженсен успели обменяться парой поцелуев перед тем, как их позвали на площадку, и эхо неудовлетворённого желания проникло в их игру, несмотря на все усилия. «Вы выглядите так, будто вот-вот начнёте срывать друг с друга одежду», — заметил Роберт. Дженсен украдкой улыбнулся Мише, а Миша погладил его по спине.  
  
Если честно, он не имеет понятия, как превзойти этот эпизод, не раздевшись догола.  
  
Миша раздумывает, где хочет ужинать, дома или в кафе, когда слышит звонок домофона. Он нажимает на кнопку.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Это я.  
  
Миша замирает на мгновение.  
  
— Дженсен?   
  
— Да. Ты занят? Я могу подняться?  
  
Миша вновь колеблется, но в итоге говорит: «Да». И впускает Дженсена внутрь. Тот стучится в дверь уже через пару минут. Он взволнован, и у него вид человека, которого только что настигло откровение.   
  
— С тобой всё нормально? — спрашивает Миша, указывая на стул, но Дженсен не в состоянии усидеть на месте.  
  
— Я в норме. У меня всё отлично, просто замечательно. Знаешь, теперь всё обрело смысл.  
  
— Что «всё»? — осторожно интересуется Миша.  
  
— Ты. Я. Мы, — Дженсен хватает Мишу за руку. — Сейчас я понимаю.  
  
Миша вырывается из его хватки.   
  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Мы всё обсудили и договорились, что…  
  
— Нет, — произносит Дженсен, примирительно поднимая руки. — Нет. Ты кое-что сказал, и я тебя выслушал. Моя очередь говорить, а твоя — слушать. Хорошо?  
  
Миша окидывает его изучающим взглядом. Дженсен высокий и сильный. Мужчины не имеют права быть настолько красивыми. Он честный и добрый, и что бы ни произошло между ними, он не перестанет быть самым любимым человеком для Миши.   
  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся он. — Но сядь, умоляю тебя. Хождение туда-сюда действует мне на нервы.  
  
Дженсен садится и сцепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы не размахивать руками.  
  
— Ладно. У тебя никогда не случалось так — вдруг появлялось ощущение, что какое-то событие изменит твою жизнь?  
  
— Откровение? — уточняет Миша. — Да.  
  
— Конечно же, да, — ворчит Дженсен и улыбается. — Ты знаешь всё, чёрт возьми. Ну, сегодня это случилось со мной. И откровение заключается в том, что ты неправ.  
  
Миша приподнимает брови.  
  
Дженсен продолжает, торопливо и серьёзно:  
  
— Я стоял на своей отметке, размышлял о сцене, которую нам предстояло снимать, о Дине и тех трудностях, что его ожидают, и о том, где он берёт силы для борьбы. Что он не сдаётся благодаря тем, кого любит — Сэму и Касу. И я подумал о Касе, о тебе и о том, что Кас должен быть здесь. А потом поправил себя: нет, это Миша должен быть здесь. В тот момент я так сильно скучал по тебе. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом, солнышко. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был там со мной.  
  
— Я не совсем… — медленно говорит Миша.  
  
— Я не скучаю по вниманию. Хорошо, я по нему скучаю. Но чего мне по-настоящему не хватает — это внимания от тебя. Я скучаю по нашим разговорам, прогулкам и играм. У нас перерыв, и я хочу провести его с тобой. Происходит что-то крутое, и мне хочется позвонить и рассказать тебе об этом. Джаред путается в репликах, и я хочу, чтобы ты посмеялся над этим. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, Миша, со всеми твоими странностями, философией и историями. И даже если ты будешь просто держать меня за руку, я уже буду счастлив.  
  
Дженсен останавливается и закусывает губу. В его глазах море невысказанных эмоций.  
  
На мгновение Миша отводит взгляд. Дженсен не сказал: «Я люблю тебя», но его признание милое, искреннее и безыскусное, как и большинство откровений.   
  
— Миша? — в голосе Дженсена впервые звучит сомнение.  
  
Миша смотрит на него. Не говоря ни слова и, если честно, без единой мысли в голове, он садится к Дженсену на колени и целует, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Мягкие губы Дженсена приоткрываются, сильные руки сжимают талию Миши и притягивают его так близко, что Миша чувствует каждый вдох Дженсена и то, как дрожат его бёдра.  
  
— Я больше не желаю быть осторожным, — шепчет Дженсен, пока они дышат друг другу в губы, а Миша гладит его скулы. — Я хочу быть счастливым, а это значит — быть с тобой.  
  
— Я это понял, — заверяет Миша с тихим смехом. Дженсен смеётся тоже, а потом они опять целуются.  
  
Однако когда рука Дженсена оказывается у него между ног, Миша прерывает поцелуй:  
  
— Подожди, остановись, подожди, — и Дженсен отстраняется с нетерпеливым вздохом.  
  
— Что? Что теперь не так? Не говори, что не хочешь заняться сексом, потому что я знаю, что это неправда.  
  
— Я хочу, — Миша соскальзывает с колен Дженсена, потому что вести этот разговор со стояком у него нет никакого желания. — Но также я хочу быть уверенным, что завтра ты будешь чувствовать то же самое, и это не безумие, вызванное тем, что на тебя снизошло откровение.  
  
— Я схожу по тебе с ума, Луна свидетель, — говорит Дженсен. — Как насчёт этого?  
  
— Это не аргумент, — возражает Миша. — Клясться Луной не следует, потому что она изменчива.  
  
— Никогда такого не слышал. — Дженсен крадётся к нему с намерением схватить, и Миша встаёт за диваном, чтобы между ними было хоть какое-нибудь препятствие. — Ну же, Миша. Давай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя. Пойдём в кровать, и я заставлю тебя забыть о сомнениях.  
  
— Я сомневался в тебе, потому что ты испугался.  
  
Дженсен прекращает медленно кружить по комнате и морщит лоб.  
  
— И теперь мне нужно доказать тебе, что это не повторится.  
  
— Именно. Покажи мне, Дженсен. Слова — это всего лишь слова. Иди и, не знаю, убей для меня дракона или что-нибудь в этом духе. Покажи мне, что ко мне чувствуешь.  
  
— Убить для тебя дракона? А ты умеешь требовать невозможного.  
  
— В метафорическом смысле. Драконы в Канаде редко встречаются. Здесь очень холодно.  
  
Дженсен глядит на него с выражением «какого чёрта?», а затем смеётся.   
  
— Ладно. Я тебя понял. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. И ты это получишь, вот увидишь. Ты получишь всё, что когда-либо желал.  
  
— Осторожнее с этим, — советует Миша. — Я хочу мира во всём мире и пони, не только тебя.  
  
— Мир во всём мире? Легко. А вот с пони будут проблемы. — Дженсен залезает на диван, разделяющий их, и опирается на спинку. — Пожелай мне спокойной ночи — поцелуй меня от всего сердца, пожалуйста. И я пойду домой. А ты отдохни хорошенько. Завтра я буду соблазнять тебя, как никто раньше не соблазнял, Миша. Миш. Боже, как мне тебя называть?   
  
— Просто снова назови меня солнышком, — просит Миша. Дженсен улыбается. Его улыбка полна обещания и страсти.  
  
— Солнышко, — рычит он, и Миша целует его на прощание.  



	8. С тех пор, как я поднял белый флаг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один момент нежности. Они его заслуживают.

На съёмочной площадке так тихо, что Миша слышит, как шуршит плёнка в камерах. Но он смотрит Дженсену в глаза и не собирается останавливаться. Дженсен тоже не отводит от него взгляда, дыша через рот, и Миша подозревает: это будет одна из тех сцен, которые заставляют фанатов визжать от восторга. Они будут сходить с ума и писать о ней несколько недель, если в серию войдёт именно этот дубль.  
  
— Снято, — наконец говорит Роберт. И в мгновение ока все расслабляются: съёмочная группа выдыхает, Дженсен сбрасывает с себя образ Дина, как ненужную больше рубашку. Миша прислоняется головой к его плечу, прижимается к его надёжному, крепкому телу. Дженсен смеётся и хлопает его по спине. Другой рукой он тепло и ласково касается Мишиной шеи.  
  
— Ты в порядке, солнышко? — шепчет он, и Миша кивает. Минуту Дженсен гладит его шею и спину, а потом Миша с улыбкой выпрямляется.  
  
— Ладно. Я готов это повторить.  
  
— Парни, — Роберт обнимает за плечи их обоих. — Вы всё делаете идеально. Вы превзошли все ожидания. Но нам нужен ещё один дубль…  
  
— Ну, разумеется, — бормочет Дженсен и подмигивает Мише.  
  
— И в этот раз мне хотелось бы… В общем, не бойтесь зайти слишком далеко. Я хочу увидеть всё, на что вы способны. Возражений нет?  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы Дин и Кастиэль поцеловались, — произносит Миша.  
  
— Если сцена уведёт вас в этом направлении, то да, — Роберт смотрит на него, а затем на Дженсена.  
  
Тот трёт шею — ему явно неуютно, но при этом ситуация его забавляет.   
  
— Шестой сезон получится интересным.  
  
— Мы с этим разберёмся. Так что, вас всё устраивает? Вы мне доверяете?  
  
Дженсен и Миша глядят друг на друга, и Дженсен кивает первым.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Отлично, — Роберт хлопает их по спине и возвращается к камерам, а Дженсен и Миша занимают свои места.   
  
Вокруг них суетятся гримёры: наносят дополнительный слой пудры, укладывают волосы — или, в Мишином случае, растрёпывают их ещё больше. Миша переводит взгляд на Дженсена и едва заметно ему улыбается.  
  
Дженсен снова ему подмигивает. Раньше Миша не представлял, что подмигивание может успокаивать, но оно действительно его успокаивает.  
  


***

  
  
Утром, когда Миша приехал на съёмки, на стуле в гримёрке его поджидал сюрприз: маленький плюшевый пони со светлой гривой и бежевой шерстью. Под синим недоуздком он нашёл записку (почерк размашистый, витиеватый; писала женщина, и Миша подозревает, что Дженсен попросил Женевьев о небольшой услуге), где было сказано, что пони зовут Морт, и он далеко от дома. Не мог бы Миша о нём позаботиться?  
  
Пони по имени Морт отправился вместе с ним на площадку. Когда Дженсен увидел игрушку в его руках, то просиял и улыбнулся так, будто с трудом удерживался от смеха. Миша сделал вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, и лишь тожественно представлял Морта всем, кто о нём спрашивал: «Это Морт. Он пони».  
  
Похоже, все считают, что Миша верен себе и дурачится, как обычно, но он знает, что это означает. Миша не имеет понятия, как Дженсен добьётся мира во всём мире, но не сомневается, что он отыщет способ. В конце концов, ему удалось раздобыть пони.  
  
Кроме того… ну, Миша обещал, что Дженсен будет выбирать момент, когда они зайдут дальше поцелуев. И Дженсен выбрал. Он попросил Дженсена показать свои чувства, и Дженсен делает это. И скоро Мише придётся выполнить собственное обещание. От этой мысли тело пронзает дрожь. У ожиданий есть одна проблема — они, как правило, не оправдываются. Реальности никогда не сравниться с воображением. И если им с Дженсеном не будет так хорошо, как надеется Миша, что тогда?   
  
Но есть что-то в том, как Дженсен его целует. Как на него смотрит — лениво и голодно. А в сцене, которую они снимают, присутствует напряжение. Дин и Кастиэль в отчаянии; Миша вкладывает в сцену всего себя, а Дженсен не только идёт ему на встречу, но и ведёт за собой, провоцирует зайти ещё дальше.  
  
Они уже связаны во многих смыслах, думает Миша. Секс станет ещё одним аспектом их отношений.   
  


***

  
  
Теперь у Дженсена и Миши есть разрешение на поцелуй, если они почувствуют, что это необходимо. Это не указание, а просто разрешение.  
  
Миша собирает вместе все противоречивые эмоции — надежду, тревогу и желание — и говорит себе: Кастиэль не привык к человеческим чувствам, и будет испытывать их в первозданной форме, со всей яркостью и полнотой, как ребёнок. Если он пожелает чего-то, то это желание будет бесстыдным и откровенным.  
  
Миша бросает взгляд на Дженсена: тот зажмурился и качает головой, как лыжник, воображающий гонку до того, как надеть лыжи. Дженсен был актёром так долго, что техника для него как вторая натура. Иногда Миша ему завидует.  
  
Камеры включаются, помощник режиссёра щёлкает хлопушкой, и они превращаются в Дина и Кастиэля, вновь пытающихся предотвратить конец света.  
  
Крик и мольбы, их много в этой сцене. Слёз не было в сценарии, однако они всё равно льются. А потом Дин вторгается в личное пространство Кастиэля, за что сам когда-то ругал его за кадром (Миша жалеет, что эту сцену так и не сняли, но они с Дженсеном обсудили, что сказал Дин и как на это отреагировал Кастиэль).  
  
И вот наступает кульминационный момент: эмоциональная развязка в виде очередного жаркого, напряжённого взгляда, но сейчас он должен стать чем-то большим — признанием того, что охотник и ангел значат друг для друга, кто они друг для друга и почему все разногласия и боль того стоят.  
  
Один момент нежности. Они его заслуживают.  
  
Миша первым наклоняется ближе и уже через секунду берёт лицо Дженсена в ладони, а Дженсен — касается его лица. Они на расстоянии выдоха и даже не пытаются изобразить благопристойный страстный поцелуй: их языки встречаются до того, как соприкасаются их губы. Дженсен вжимается в Мишу всем телом. Миша считает: это правильно. Это то, что сделал бы Дин, потому что у него есть опыт. Он знает, как целоваться и к чему всё это приведёт.  
  
Миша пихает Дженсена, и тот толкает его к ближайшей стене (это декорация, а не настоящая стена, и она трещит под их весом). Дженсен целует его глубже и отчаянней. Миша вцепляется в него; он неуклюж и робок, как тот, кого целуют впервые в жизни, но при этом желание обуревает его настолько же сильно, как и человека, которого он предпочитает всем остальным.   
  
Как только Миша хватает Дженсена за задницу, Роберт кричит: «Снято!». Миша убирает руки, Дженсен разрывает поцелуй, но продолжает прижиматься к нему, тяжело дыша, прислоняется к щеке Миши своей. Его ресницы щекочут кожу.  
  
— Думаю, нам нужен перерыв, — говорит Роберт, и операторы нервно смеются.   
  
— Джен, — тихо зовёт Миша и дотрагивается до его талии. Дженсен неохотно отстраняется. С площадки он уходит в раздражении. Миша останавливается, чтобы забрать Морта, а потом догоняет его. Бок о бок они проходят мимо лабиринта из трейлеров и павильонов звукозаписи.  
  
Дженсен нарушает молчание и бурчит грубоватым голосом Дина:   
  
— У меня был план. Я собирался быть милым.  
  
— Ты милый.  
  
— Обаятельным.  
  
— Ты обаятельный.  
  
— Хотел стать всем, что ты когда-либо желал.  
  
Миша смотрит ему в глаза.   
  
— Ты уже такой.  
  
Взгляд Дженсена пристальный и немигающий.   
  
— Ты хочешь есть?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Миша с тихим смехом. — Нет.  
  
— Нам следует…  
  
— Да, — Миша берёт Дженсена под руку. — Нам следует.


	9. Язык

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мише хочется целовать Дженсена, хочется написать историю на его нёбе своим языком.

Трейлеры не могут похвастаться большими размерами, но почти никто не проводит в них много времени. Дженсен и Миша там переодеваются, дремлют, играют в «Нинтендо» или наслаждаются чтением, когда погода не позволяет сниматься.  
  
В каждом трейлере в углу есть кровать. У Дженсена она аккуратно заправлена. Миша смотрит на неё, потом на Дженсена и кладёт Морта на кухонный столик.  
  
— Пони-охранник.  
  
— Я подумал, что он тебе понравится.  
  
— Он мне нравится.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Дженсен и подходит к Мише сам, берёт его лицо в ладони и долго глядит в глаза. А потом наклоняется и целует его. Миша кладёт руки Дженсену на бёдра, притягивает его ближе. Бёдра у него стройные, как и талия, а эти руки и грудь… Миша может прикасаться к Дженсену везде, как угодно, и внезапно он понимает, что не хочет медлить ни секунды.   
  
Он дёргает его за рубашку, и Дженсен усмехается:  
  
— Ты не теряешь времени даром.  
  
— У нас только час, — напоминает ему Миша, стягивая с него фланель. Скоро к ней присоединяется футболка — Дженсен поднимает руки без дополнительной просьбы. — Медленным сексом займёмся позже.  
  
— В субботу вечером, — бормочет Дженсен. — И мы проведём всё воскресенье в постели.  
  
— Идеальный план, — Миша целует его, касаясь ладонями его груди, а потом плавно опускается на колени. Во взгляде Дженсена вопрос: «Что происходит?», а ещё — нежность и тепло, и Миша дарит ему улыбку. Развязывает шнурки на его ботинках и стаскивает сначала их, а затем плотные хлопковые носки. Проводит кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне ступни, и Дженсен вздрагивает.  
  
— У нас только час, — задыхаясь, выдавливает он.  
  
— Это будет прекрасный час, — Миша держит Дженсена за бёдра и разглядывает выпуклость в его джинсах. Она дразнила и манила его с той секунды, как они покинули съёмочную площадку. Он гладит бока Дженсена, и тот откидывает голову назад и стонет. Миша расстёгивает его джинсы и тянет их вниз вместе с серыми боксёрами. Дженсен выступает из них, опираясь на Мишино плечо.  
  
Миша приподнимается и вновь хватает его за бёдра. Дженсен гладит его по волосам, дрожа от предвкушения.  
  
Миша берёт в рот его член без заигрываний и прелюдий. Ему это нужно. Ему нужен Дженсен — открытый, уязвимый и настоящий. Дженсен выдыхает его имя, кладёт руку ему на затылок. Миша ощупывает задницу Дженсена, гладит, крепко сжимает (и почему люди всегда обсуждают задницу Джареда? — у Дженсена она ничуть не хуже, такая же подтянутая и соблазнительная), а тот медленно двигается вперёд и назад.  
  
Миша отпускает его только тогда, когда у Дженсена начинают подгибаться колени. Тот глядит на него потемневшими от страсти глазами и пытается притянуть ближе к себе. Миша качает головой.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, а времени очень мало.  
  
Он встаёт и, чтобы удержать равновесие, хватается за Дженсена, который по-прежнему растерянно на него смотрит. Миша ведёт его к узкой кровати. Дженсен послушно падает на покрывало и лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, как готовый к жертвоприношению девственник. Но в его взгляде загорается искорка понимания, когда Миша вытягивается сверху.   
  
— Костюм, — Дженсен дёргает его за галстук.  
  
— Хочешь видеть меня голым, сними его с меня, — предлагает Миша. Дженсен целует его, отвлекает своим потрясающим ртом, снимая с него галстук, плащ и пиджак.  
  
— На тебе слишком много одежды, — жалуется он и стягивает с Миши рубашку через голову, не озаботившись расстегнуть её как следует.  
  
— В следующем сезоне Кас будет носить тренировочные штаны и обтягивающую футболку, — говорит Миша. Дженсен смеётся и снова его целует.   
  
— Или ничего. Кас должен ходить обнажённым без всякого стеснения. Как Доктор Манхэттен, — Дженсен толкает Мишу на спину и швыряет через плечо его ботинки. Они падают на пол с глухим стуком.  
  
— Цензоры это оценят, — выгибаясь под прикосновениями Дженсена, выдыхает Миша. Он стонет, когда Дженсен мучительно медленно расстёгивает молнию, касаясь его живота губами.  
  
— Мы скажем им, что это искусство. — Дженсен встаёт на колени и стягивает с него брюки. Миша хохочет и пытается скинуть их, дрыгая ногой, что не облегчает Дженсену задачу. Он улыбается и устраивается между Мишиных бёдер. Удерживая его взгляд, проводит по его члену языком. Не спеша, как будто у него в запасе всё время мира. Миша смотрит на него. Долго. А потом он вынужден отвернуться, чтобы не кончить: губы Дженсена на его члене, влажные прикосновения языка — это слишком.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — Миша запускает пальцы в его волосы, массирует затылок. Дженсен покрывает поцелуями его тело, поднимаясь к губам. Он обнимает Дженсена одной рукой, пока они жадно и отчаянно целуются, а пальцы второй руки скользят по обнажённой коже, касаются пышущего жаром члена. Дженсен дрожит и кусает Мишу за губу, когда тот дотрагивается до головки, на которой успела выступить смазка.  
  
— Уверен, что хочешь секса с проникновением вот так, сразу? — шепчет Дженсен. — Есть куча вариантов.  
  
Миша решительно качает головой, готовясь закинуть ногу на его плечо.  
  
— Только если у тебя нет презерватива.  
  
— Я запасливый, — Дженсен целует его колено, выбирается из кровати, чтобы взять пакетик из фольги в крошечной ванной, и отдаёт его Мише. Миша садится, облизывает губы; приходится предельно сосредоточиться, чтобы не тряслись руки, пока он раскатывает презерватив по члену Дженсена. Тот дышит неровно, прерывисто, стоя перед ним на коленях, и целует его с открытым ртом.  
  
Дженсен отрывается от губ Миши, чтобы заставить его вытянуться на кровати, и смазывает пальцы. И двигает ими очень осторожно, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда Миша резко втягивает носом воздух или вздрагивает слишком сильно. Наконец Миша сжимает его плечи: «Сейчас» — и тянет Дженсена на себя. Целует и повторяет: «Сейчас», шире раздвигая ноги.   
  
— Боже, ты идеален, — еле слышно произносит Дженсен. Его спина дрожит от напряжения, зрачки расширены, когда медленно он толкается внутрь. Миша бы посмеялся над его нежеланием торопиться, но ему мешает собственный стон.  
  
Убедившись, что он готов принять Дженсена глубже, Миша закидывает ногу ему на плечо. В такой позе сложно целоваться (а Мише хочется целовать Дженсена, хочется написать историю на его нёбе своим языком). Это не страшно: Дженсен покрывает поцелуями его грудь и шею, шепча единственное прозвище, которое Миша желает слышать: «Солнышко, солнышко».  
  
Ему кажется, что он вот-вот взорвётся, когда длинные пальцы Дженсена смыкаются на его члене. В следующий раз Миша не потеряет контроль. В следующий раз он позаботится, чтобы всё не закончилось так быстро. Но сейчас он накрывает пальцы Дженсена своими, двигаясь в том же ритме, а когда он кончает, Дженсен опускает его ногу, обнимает и целует до тех пор, пока они оба не перестают дрожать.   


***

  
  
Девушки-гримёры никак не комментируют появившиеся на их коже ожоги от щетины и засосы, как и тот факт, что от Миши пахнет мылом Дженсена.   
  
На разговор нет времени: они едва успевают принять душ, вернуться в павильон звукозаписи, проглотить обед и занять свои места для новой сцены. Миша думает, что в итоге этот разговор обязательно состоится. Вероятно, очень скоро. Хотя вряд ли это будет что-то помимо слов «Теперь я твой» и «Я твой тоже».   
  
Миша смотрит на Дженсена, не в силах скрыть желания, а когда Дженсен замечает его, то не прячет нежности, которой пронизан его взгляд.


	10. Как коробка с фотографиями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Я слишком счастлив, чтобы спать. И хочу поделиться своим счастьем."

— Давай вечером поедем ко мне, — негромко предлагает Миша, когда они возвращаются в костюмерную. Уже поздно, все устали и немного на взводе, но их ждёт ещё несколько сцен, и эпизод будет сдан на монтаж точно в срок.

— У меня нет сил ни на что, кроме сна, — так же тихо отвечает Дженсен.

— Ничего, — Миша обнимает его за талию. — Я просто хочу проснуться рядом с тобой.

Дженсен останавливается и притягивает Мишу к себе. Миша закрывает глаза, прислоняется лбом к его лбу. И улыбается, когда Дженсен целует его в кончик носа.

— Ладно, — говорит Дженсен. И не убирает руки с шеи Миши, пока они не оказываются у костюмерной.

Привести Дженсена к себе домой — не проблема: Джаред лишь понимающе усмехнулся, когда Дженсен сказал ему, что едет с Мишей. Но сейчас он здесь, и Миша должен притормозить на мгновение и всё осознать. Конечно, Дженсен бывал у него дома и раньше: его ботинки валяются под диваном, в шкафчике стоит его любимый стакан, а в холодильнике — пиво той марки, что он предпочитает. Но всё же прежде он приходил сюда исключительно как друг.

Не следовало беспокоиться, думает Миша, наблюдая, как Дженсен потягивается, а потом снимает свитер. Всё так, как и тысячу раз до этого. Единственное отличие заключается в том, что в конце вечера Дженсен не поедет домой, а останется тут.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спрашивает Миша, вешая пальто на крючок. Дженсен качает головой.

— Просто хочу прилечь, — на секунду он замолкает, а затем тихо добавляет: — Эй, — дотрагиваясь до Мишиной щеки.

— Эй, — откликается Миша, и они целуются так, будто у них вся ночь впереди.

Они раздеваются и заползают под одеяло. На то, чтобы найти удобную позу, уходит несколько попыток — не очень понятно, куда девать ноги и руки. Но потом Миша сгибает колено так, как надо, а Дженсен придвигается к нему, и всё получается: они достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы слышать, как бьются их сердца, как сбивается дыхание. Им тепло, но не жарко, а руки могут гладить мягкие завитки волос на шее или лениво выписывать круги на груди.

Миша вдыхает запах Дженсена. Проводит кончиками пальцев по его плечу. Дженсен сонно моргает. Миша касается его ресниц и цитирует:

— Певец захожий с ресницами — нет длинней.*

— Хм, — вздыхает Дженсен и прижимается ближе, пряча голову под его подбородком. Миша целует его волосы.  
  
Нетерпение, которое они чувствовали ранее, не то чтобы совсем исчезло, но потеряло свой накал. Волнение от близости Дженсена не требует от Миши каких-то решительных действий. Он может обнимать его, ощущать, как под ладонью поднимается и опускается его спина, дышать его запахом, и не желать чего-то большего.

Миша произносит ещё одну цитату — сердце колотится слишком сильно, чтобы погрузиться в сон, когда Дженсен с ним, здесь и сейчас:

— Мне приснилось, что ты — стихотворение, стихотворение, что я хотел кому-то показать.**

Дженсен улыбается, не открывая глаз.

— Ты ведь не дашь мне спокойно заснуть, верно?

— Я слишком счастлив, чтобы спать. И хочу поделиться своим счастьем.

Дженсен выпутывается из Мишиной хватки, опрокидывает его на спину. Миша обнимает его ногами за талию, обхватывает руками шею. Дженсен целует его долго, неторопливо, держа его лицо в ладонях, чтобы наклоняться и льнуть к нему без стеснения. Он двигается грациозно и целеустремлённо, как огромный кот, крадущийся по парку Серенгети, дикий и опасный, думает Миша. И у него появляется идея. Он накрывает ладонью затылок Дженсена и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Однажды, давным-давно, жил маленький амбарный кот, который считал себя величайшим певцом на свете. И он хотел, чтобы все узнали об этом.

— Да? И что же этот маленький кот сделал? — спрашивает Дженсен, вырисовывая языком символы на скуле Миши.

— Отправился путешествовать, конечно. Чтобы получить ужин, он пел на заборах и крылечках домов по дороге в город. Но никто не ценил его таланта — на самом деле ему часто приходилось прерывать выступление и спасаться бегством, потому что люди швыряли в него ботинки, — рассказывает Миша и задумчиво добавляет: — Это было не так плохо по сравнению с тухлыми помидорами.

— Бедный амбарный кот. — Дженсен целует его горло, и Миша вздрагивает.

— Да, — соглашается он, взяв себя в руки. — Бедняга. Вскоре кот пришёл в город, где он мог петь на углах улиц и пожарных лестницах. Однако горожане точно так же не ценили его таланта, как и сельские жители, и тоже швыряли в него обувь.

Дженсен опирается на локоть и глядит на Мишу с ухмылкой:

— Мне казалось, ты не давал мне спать, чтобы мы снова занялись сексом.

— Сначала история. Она всегда на первом месте, — Миша кладёт руки Дженсену на плечи, проводит кончиками пальцев по идеально-гладкой коже. — Итак, амбарный кот с понурым видом брёл по улице после очередного испорченного выступления на подгибающихся от боли и усталости лапках. Как вдруг к нему подошёл маленький бродячий кот и сказал: «Мне нравится твой голос, и я хочу слушать твои песни и день, и ночь». Амбарный кот ответил: «Ты единственный, у кого возникло такое желание». А бродячий кот продолжил: «Если ты будешь петь для меня каждый вечер, я покажу тебе места, где можно выклянчить рыбу или украсть немного сливок; или тот дом, где добрая женщина причешет твою шёрстку». Амбарный кот согласился и обрёл счастье, потому что один благодарный слушатель лучше, чем шесть миллионов, которые не ценят исполнителя. — Миша замолкает, обдумывая сочинённую им сказку, и потом добавляет: — Конец.

— Ты рассказал мне эту историю по какой-то причине? — Дженсен пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы и языком пробует его шею на вкус.

— Не совсем. Меня вдохновило то, как ты двигался. Впрочем, — задумчиво произносит Миша — так задумчиво, как может, пока Дженсен пишет свою собственную историю на его горле с помощью языка, — возможно, мораль этой истории в следующем: чем бы ты ни занимался, и что бы о тебе ни думали другие люди, я всегда буду твоим самым большим фанатом.

— Миша, — Дженсен целует его, — я это знаю. Я всё это знаю.

— Ладно, — Миша целует его в ответ. — Это одна из тех вещей, про которые не скажешь, что их слишком часто упоминают, — он тянет Дженсена на себя, чувствует его тело — жилистое, мускулистое; их члены соприкасаются, и это прикосновение обжигает. Страсть, казавшаяся удовлетворённой, возвращается с новой силой. Она требовательна, как повелевающее вулканом божество. Миша скрещивает лодыжки на талии Дженсена, спрашивает: «Ещё?» — и смеётся, когда Дженсен с энтузиазмом кивает.

В этот раз всё проще: только их пальцы и языки, сплетающиеся в поцелуе. Всё же это пальцы Дженсена, его губы. Вот что важно. Миша бормочет: «Ох, Джен, я люблю тебя», — и слышит собственный стон, когда кончает на живот Дженсена. Через мгновение Дженсен присоединяется к нему, дрожа с ног до головы. Миша продолжает ласкать его, но медленнее, а Дженсен придвигается ближе, тяжело дыша, сжав пальцы в кулак. Вид у него потрясённый. Другой рукой он собственнически держит Мишу за талию.

Они смотрят друг на друга — потные, грязные, со сбившимся дыханием — и разражаются смехом.  
_____________________________  
*Цитата из стихотворения Марины Цветаевой «Откуда такая нежность».  
**Цитата из стихотворения американской поэтессы Адриенны Рич.


	11. Жизнь танцует в тебе и с тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "В твою жизнь приходит новый человек, и ты уже не помнишь, кем был до его появления."

Миша хочет усеять путь Дженсена жёлтыми нарциссами и покрыть подошвы его ботинок золотом. Он хочет дарить ему морские раковины и яйца малиновки. Миша думает: ни один человек на свете не сравнится красотой, добротой и уникальностью с Дженсеном. Его охватывает желание хватать людей за руки, подобно городскому сумасшедшему, и требовать, чтобы они с ним соглашались.

Конечно, Миша этого не делает, потому что не хочет смущать Дженсена, но нельзя отрицать: он безудержно, до одури влюблён.

***

Утром у них нет времени на кофе, тосты и размышления. Миша и Дженсен принимают душ (вместе — так быстрее), приезжают на съёмочную площадку на разных машинах, а потом им надо репетировать реплики и сцены, надевать костюмы, гримироваться и сниматься, сниматься, сниматься. Миша не может остаться с Дженсеном наедине, предложить ему убежать ненадолго, заново узнать вкус его губ. Дженсен очень занят.

В перерывах между дублями Миша играет в стикбол с Джаредом (в роли мяча — свёрнутая в комок лента, позаимствованная у осветителя), беседует с Джимом о книгах, записывает историю, которую он поведал Дженсену прошлой ночью, начинает новую — о пони по имени Морт — и думает: «Книги для детей. Хм». Он пишет в твиттере какую-то чушь для миньонов и проверяет страницу ЮНИСЕФ.

Когда у Дженсена наконец-то выдаётся свободная минутка, и он падает на стул рядом, Миша берёт его за руку. Вернее, не берёт, а свободно переплетает их пальцы. Дженсен откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, а когда его зовут обратно на площадку, целует Мишу в лоб и молча уходит.

Когда съёмочный день заканчивается (а он всегда заканчивается поздно), Дженсен говорит:

— Ничего, если мы увидимся завтра? Я правда устал.

Миша чуть не предлагает просто поспать вместе, но вчера это у них не особенно получилось, поэтому он произносит:

— Ладно. Хороших тебе снов. Позвони, если захочешь услышать историю на ночь.

Улыбка Дженсена полна страсти и обещания.

— Я обязательно тебе позвоню.

Судя по всему, Дженсен звонит сразу после того, как добирается до дома. Миша рассказывает ему о приключении пони Морта и королевы Астории: том, где Морт вернул украденные из короны драгоценные камни, но отказался жениться на королеве, когда она попросила его об этом, потому что он был искателем приключений, а не домашним пони.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Миша, прежде чем пожелать спокойной ночи, и Дженсен отвечает: — Я знаю.

***

В сценах, что им предстоит снимать, много действия и мало тяжёлых эмоций. Это хорошо. Миша не уверен, что выдержит ещё одну сцену, похожую на ту, с поцелуем, — прежде всего потому, что сценаристы, Эрик и канал оживлённо обсуждают, будут ли они показывать тот дубль или нет. Дженсен был прав: если они используют дубль с поцелуем, шестой сезон сильно изменится.

Миша надеется, что они сделают это.

— Это будет очень интересная арка, — рассказывает он Джареду и Дженсену. Джаред настроен скептически (он не дразнит Дженсена по поводу поцелуя с мужчиной на камеру, и это свидетельствует о том, что он понятия не имеет, как к этому относиться). Дженсен смотрит на губы Миши. — Кастиэль приспосабливается к миру людей. И если ему понадобится помощь, кто, если не любимый человек, поможет ему?

— Не думаю, что страна готова увидеть подобную историю на телевизионных экранах, — замечает Джаред.

— Она не должна кардинально менять направление, в котором движется сериал. Отношения Дина и Каса будут фоном. Достаточно небольшой сцены раз в несколько серий, чтобы показать, что они над этим работают.

— Это должны быть любовные сцены, — Дженсен по-прежнему пялится на рот Миши, и тот демонстративно облизывает губы.

— В субботу вечером ты ночуешь у меня, — сообщает он, и Дженсен зачарованно кивает.

— Они ведут себя, как влюблённые придурки, — жалуется Джаред, обращаясь к Сэди. — Теперь понятно, почему Миша больше с нами не играет.

— Я бы поиграл со щенками, но у меня всё лицо в искусственной крови, — возражает Миша.

— Ты сейчас настолько сексуален, что это пугает, — произносит Дженсен.

— Мои бедные щеночки, — стонет Джаред и закрывает ладонями уши Сэди.

***

Разумеется, отношения Миши и Дженсена — далеко не первые, начавшиеся на съёмочной площадке, но Миша подозревает, что их роман из тех, о которых все знают, но которые не бросаются в глаза. Они не делают никаких объявлений — это было бы глупо, но никто не удивляется, когда они держатся за руки или прислоняются друг к другу в моменты затишья. Миша опасался, что во время съёмок химия между ними изменится, но первая же общая сцена доказала, что химия всё ещё здесь. Просто она приобрела новый оттенок с более глубоким уровнем доверия.

Миша и Дженсен играют свои сцены по-разному. Дин и Кас поцеловались, хотят сделать это снова, но не понимают, как этого добиться. Дин и Кас жаждут прикоснуться друг к другу, но не смеют. Дин и Кас думают только о том, чтобы пережить конец света, и когда им это удастся, тогда они смогут позволить себе влюбиться. Дин и Кас закончили заниматься любовью перед тем, как включились камеры.

(Эти дубли у Миши любимые. Они словно наэлектризованы, и иногда Мише хочется дотронуться до Дженсена, чтобы посмотреть, не вспыхнут ли на его коже искры.)

***

В субботу вечером Дженсен появляется на Мишином пороге с небольшой сумкой и гитарой.

— Планируешь остаться? — спрашивает Миша с довольным видом. Щёки Дженсена алеют, и он улыбается.

— Мне показалось, что нанимать грузовик для переезда было бы слишком самонадеянно.

— Может, на следующей неделе, — Миша тянет Дженсена к дивану. Он не целовал его целых три часа, и это срочно нужно исправить.

Уже очень поздно, когда они перемещаются в спальню, чтобы поужинать (это показывает, насколько Дженсен поменял свои привычки: они занимаются сексом на диване, едят в постели, и Миша полагает, что скоро они начнут мыться в коридоре). Стереосистема проигрывает диск корейского поп-исполнителя (Дженсен спросил: «О чём эта песня?», а Миша ответил: «Не имею представления. Наверное, именно поэтому она мне нравится»), и Дженсен говорит:

— Думаю, теперь ты знаешь, что я настроен серьёзно.

— Да. Ты был очень убедителен.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен безуспешно пытается есть рис палочками. Наконец он сдаётся и запихивает его в рот пальцами. — Смешно, как это происходит, верно? — он сглатывает и продолжает: — В твою жизнь приходит новый человек, и ты уже не помнишь, кем был до его появления.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мои заслуги, — возражает Миша. В отличие от кое-кого, он держит палочки как профессионал, и его грудь не усыпана рисом. — Я ничего не сделал. Только наслаждался тобой.

Дженсен медленно качает головой, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — он вздыхает. — Я не могу это правильно объяснить. Но мне всегда есть, чего ждать. Утром я встаю и чувствую себя ребёнком, у которого день рождения. Я думаю: «Что Миша сделает сегодня?». Знаешь, когда ты входишь в комнату, все сразу расслабляются. А я становлюсь счастливее, — Дженсен смотрит на него серьёзно, но при этом с улыбкой. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты это знал. Я счастлив. Ты делаешь меня по-настоящему счастливым.

Миша улыбается и целует Дженсена, слизывает каплю кисло-сладкого соуса с уголка его рта.

— Замечательно. Всё так, как и должно быть.

— Обычно всё иначе, — произносит Дженсен, протягивая ему пельмень.

Миша съедает его и кончиком пальца стирает соус с губ.

— Ну, теперь ты рядом с человеком, который разбирается в такого рода вещах. Никаких драм и страданий. Только мы вдвоём едем в закат верхом на Морте.

Дженсен фыркает и задумчиво прожёвывает рис.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит. Давай так и сделаем.

— Хей-хо, Морт, вперёд, — говорит Миша.


	12. Возможно, сегодня ночью я тебе признаюсь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ты влюбляешься в одну секунду, за один вдох и выдох: для этого нужны лишь ласковые пальцы, которые медленно гладят твою грудь, и то, как твой возлюбленный шепчет твоё имя в темноте."

Ты влюбляешься в одну секунду, за один вдох и выдох: для этого нужны лишь ласковые пальцы, которые медленно гладят твою грудь, и то, как твой возлюбленный шепчет твоё имя в темноте.  
  
Ты не спишь до утра в его нежных объятиях и думаешь: «Вот оно».   
  


***

  
  
Мишу будит запах кофе и губы, оставляющие засосы на его бедре. Некоторое время он лежит, растерянно моргая, а потом вспоминает: сегодня воскресенье, их единственный выходной, и Дженсен всю ночь был здесь, вместе с ним.  
  
Дженсен ночевал у него дома.  
  
Конечно, он и раньше это делал, но настолько редко, что сейчас Миша не может перестать улыбаться, глядя в окно и наблюдая за тем, как восходит солнце (солнце в небе, ты знаешь, что я чувствую; птицы в вышине, вам известно, что я чувствую*). Он издаёт негромкий стон.  
  
Дженсен поднимает голову. Он скинул одеяло на пол, и теперь лучи солнца, которые беспрепятственно проникают в комнату, потому что шторы раздвинуты, скользят по их обнажённым телам. Дженсен улыбается Мише. И эта непристойная улыбка сулит, что дальше будет только хорошее.  
  
— Ты проснулся.  
  
— Да, — голос Миши звучит хрипло спросонок. Он гладит плечо Дженсена, а потом запускает пальцы в его волосы.  
  
— Это хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы ты всё пропустил, — Дженсен целует бедро Миши, а затем проводит языком по его члену. Миша вздрагивает, возбуждённый и всё ещё не проснувшийся до конца, и начинает двигаться в неспешном ритме. Он знает, что Дженсен о нём позаботится — на это намекают влажные от смазки пальцы, находящие внутри него чувствительные точки, которые вызывают неконтролируемую дрожь в ногах.   
  
Миша кончает. Так же легко, без усилий, как поднимается солнце на восходе. Губы Дженсена на его члене красные, мягкие. Миша гладит его по волосам, перед этим убедившись, что рука перестала трястись — он не хотел бы случайно попасть Дженсену в глаз после такого чудесного пробуждения.  
  
Дженсен покрывает поцелуями его живот и грудь и наконец целует в губы. На вкус он как соль, пот и жар. Миша обнимает его и перекатывается, чтобы оказаться сверху. Дженсен не сопротивляется, не пытается вырваться, когда он сжимает его бёдра коленями. Миша касается лица Дженсена и не отрывается от его губ, пока тот не начинает дрожать, вырисовывая круги на его спине кончиками пальцев, а потом тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Дженсен трётся о его бедро, вызывая ответную дрожь. Грудь Дженсена тяжело вздымается, когда Миша натягивает на его член презерватив.   
  
— Опять? Так скоро?  
  
Миша кивает и целует его.   
  
— Хочу этого — хочу тебя — так сильно.  
  
— Ты здесь главный, — шепчет Дженсен, притягивая его ближе. Он входит в Мишу осторожно, как будто боится причинить ему лишнюю боль. Миша закрывает глаза и стонет. После он будет ощущать дискомфорт ещё несколько дней, но плевать: эта близость нужна Мише как воздух, и он хочет чувствовать Дженсена даже тогда, когда его нет рядом.  
  
Миша медленно двигается вперёд и назад, пока Дженсен не хватает его за бёдра, удерживая на месте. Миша заворожённо смотрит, как расширяются его зрачки, как он прикусывает губу, словно собирается прокусить её насквозь. Кожа Дженсена раскраснелась и блестит от испарины. Мишу охватывает желание облизать её. Дженсен замирает и вскрикивает; Миша обнимает его за шею и дрожит вместе с ним, не сводя с него глаз.   
  
Они глядят друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Дженсен моргает и облизывает губы.  
  
— Я сварил кофе.  
  
— Кофе, — повторяет Миша, падая ему на грудь. Он улыбается, когда Дженсен целует его волосы, отводит с лица слипшиеся пряди, прижимает к себе и переплетает их ноги.  
  
— Миша, — тихо выдыхает он, и Миша шевелится, давая понять, что не спит. — Миша, я… Останься.  
  
— Я никуда не ухожу, — бормочет Миша, по-прежнему наслаждаясь отголосками оргазма, напоенного электричеством и искрами.  
  
Дженсен со вздохом трёт его ухо указательным и большим пальцами, и Миша лежит неподвижно и просто дышит.  
  


***

  
  
Ты влюбляешься в синие глаза (самые синие на свете) и лишь потом понимаешь, что любишь не их синеву, а морщинки вокруг них, губы под ними и игривость и веселье внутри них.  
  
  


***

  
  
По радио играет песня Нины Симон. Миша и Дженсен едят тосты и пьют кофе, когда Дженсен произносит:  
  
— Видишь ли, вопрос в том… — словно продолжая какой-то другой разговор.  
  
— Какой вопрос? — интересуется Миша, внимательно смотря на него. Ему нравится наблюдать за Дженсеном. Нравится, как двигается его горло, когда он глотает. Как слизывает с пальца Миши мёд и сливочное масло. Как горячий кофе делает его губы алее и ярче.  
  
— Вопрос про нас. Кое-чего я не понимаю.  
  
Миша ставит чашку на стол.  
  
— А что здесь понимать?  
  
— Ты всё ещё меня хочешь? — тихо спрашивает Дженсен. Миша берёт его лицо в ладони и целует так ласково, как только может.  
  
— Да, — признаётся он, глядя Дженсену в глаза, и в этот момент он искренен, как никогда.  
  
— Потому что, — объясняет Дженсен, — ты всегда устремляешься навстречу чему-то новому, привлекшему твоё внимание. А теперь, когда у нас был секс, я подумал, что, возможно, ты потеряешь ко мне интерес. Я считал, что готов к этому, но я… не готов, — он беспомощно смотрит на Мишу. — Я не представляю, что ты видишь во мне. И не говори, что это мои глаза или тело, потому что так говорят все, а ты — не все.  
  
Миша дотрагивается до лица Дженсена. В это лицо трудно не влюбиться, но любовь таится не только в пространстве между бровями, или в линии скул, или в изгибе нижней губы. Поэтому Миша отвечает:  
  
— Ты всё ещё Дженсен. Всегда им будешь. Ты никогда не перестанешь быть честным, добрым, любящим и очень талантливым мужчиной. И этого не изменят ни идеальные ресницы, ни вдохновляющие поэтов губы. Ты тот, кто ты есть. Это я в тебе и люблю. Всегда любил.  
  
Дженсен часто моргает, а затем кивает и прижимается к Мишиной ладони щекой.  
  
— Ты должен остаться.   
  
— Я останусь, — обещает Миша, не переставая касаться его лица. Сейчас Дженсен нуждается в нежных прикосновениях, и он не собирается ему ни в чём отказывать. — Я буду здесь, пока мы не закончим съёмки, а потом мы вернёмся, чтобы снимать следующий сезон.  
  
— Нет… да… я знаю, — Дженсен вздыхает. — Возможно, я получу роль. В фильме про супергероев. И это значит, что мне придётся всё лето провести в разъездах. Съёмки займут восемь недель, и у меня останется типа одна свободная неделя до возвращения в Ванкувер.   
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты получишь эту роль, — Миша не совсем понимает, чего добивается Дженсен. — Она может принести тебе большой успех.  
  
— Я буду по тебе скучать, — Дженсен шумно сглатывает. — Я уже по тебе скучаю, когда думаю об этом. Я ждал этого шанса много лет, но теперь…  
  
— Дженсен, перестань, — Миша убирает руки. — Я не хочу влиять на твою жизнь подобным образом. Если они предложат тебе роль, и ты захочешь её сыграть — соглашайся. Я буду тебя ждать.  
  
— Но, Миша…  
  
— Лист, плывущий по реке, Джен. Даже если она разлучит нас ненадолго, рано или поздно мы снова будем вместе.  
  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и отпивает из своей чашки с кофе.   
  
— Я знал, что ты так скажешь.  
  
— Наша история ещё не закончена. По моему мнению, она только начинается, — Миша хлопает Дженсена по спине и поднимается из-за стола. — Сыграй мне пару песен, пока я тут прибираюсь.  
  
— С удовольствием, — говорит Дженсен и добавляет, тихо и серьёзно: — Это правда. Можешь на это рассчитывать.   
  
Миша целует Дженсена в лоб, собирает грязные тарелки, относит их в раковину и включает воду. Пока он моет посуду, Дженсен играет ему песни с его любимыми аккордами.  
  


***

  
  
Ты влюбляешься в поэта, безумца, рассказчика, человека, который танцует по кухне, когда ты поёшь, и который гладит твою шею, чтобы помочь тебе заснуть. Между тем, что ты отдаёшь и тем, что ты получаешь, вероятно, никогда не будет знака равенства, но любовь не ведёт подсчётов. Ты отдаёшь и принимаешь то, что дают тебе, и никогда не пытаешься это измерить.  
__________________________  
*Цитата из песни Нины Симон «Feeling Good»


	13. Я не хотел бы быть где-то ещё

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Миша не останавливается, пока не оказывается рядом с Дженсеном. Он притискивает его к себе, утыкается носом в его шею."

Это долгое лето, хотя его вряд ли можно назвать скучным. Дженсен снимается в своём фильме, Миша играет в одном и продюсирует другой. А также пишет сценарии к ещё двум фильмам, рассказы, которые он отправляет Дженсену по электронной почте, и стихи. Стихи он пока никому не показывает. Вдобавок ко всему этому Миша даёт интервью о том, что ждёт зрителей в шестом сезоне (так как Дженсен то в Румынии, то на Гавайях, то в Новой Зеландии, а у Джареда медовый месяц).

Один из часто задаваемых вопросов посвящён новым отношениям Дина и Кастиэля. Канал принял решение показать поцелуй, и, как Миша и предсказывал, фандом взорвался. Религиозные группы осудили сериал, и разгорелся спор, мог ли человек, бывший натуралом, вдруг «превратиться в гея».

В интервью Миша говорит следующее: если люди верят, что гей способен стать натуралом, почему не может случиться обратное? Если он чувствует, что должен дать серьёзный ответ (а обычно так и происходит), он добавляет, что не считает Дина стопроцентным натуралом, и поцелуй тому доказательство.

— А Кастиэль не понимает гендерных заморочек. Он просто знает, что любит Дина.

Представители одной из церквей пытаются устроить акцию протеста. Но съёмки ещё не начались, поэтому дюжина протестующих полчаса бродит перед пустыми трейлерами, а потом уходит прочь, чтобы устроить протест где-то в другом месте.

Отношения Миши и Дженсена менее публичны, и их практически не обсуждают. В интервью Миша признаёт, что встречается кое с кем, как и Дженсен, но имён друг друга они не называют.

— В данном случае искусство слишком похоже на реальность, — вздыхает Миша. — Пусть Кас и Дин примут основной удар на себя.

Им сказали, что отношения между ангелом и охотником станут дополнением, а не главной темой сезона. Получит ли Дженсен вожделенную любовную сцену, до сих пор неясно. Тем не менее, между Дином и Касом будут небольшие сцены, подтверждающие, что они любят друг друга. Дин заглянул в пропасть в финале пятого сезона, и отцовская и романтическая любовь должны удержать его от падения.

Миша ждёт этого с нетерпением. Он желает, чтобы Дженсен поскорее приехал. Ему мало разговоров по телефону и длинных, бессвязных электронных писем. Миша хочет вновь обнимать Дженсена, шептать ему на ухо истории и чувствовать, как он засыпает.

***

Миша наводит порядок в своём доме в Лос-Анджелесе перед отъездом — он вернётся сюда только зимой — когда у калитки тормозит такси. Он роняет бумаги и папки, по которым планировал их рассортировать, и бежит по дорожке, в то время как Дженсен вылезает из машины и достаёт чемоданы из багажника. Миша не останавливается, пока не оказывается рядом с Дженсеном. Он притискивает его к себе, утыкается носом в его шею. Дженсен крепко обнимает в ответ, целует его щёку, шепчет:

— Привет. Привет, солнышко.

В конце концов Миша затаскивает Дженсена внутрь и скидывает с кровати коробки с книгами и наполовину собранный чемодан, чтобы тот мог лечь и расслабиться. Он не удивляется, когда Дженсен тянет его на себя. Миша вытягивается сверху и дарит ему поцелуй за поцелуем: «Привет», «Я скучал» и «Я так рад, что ты тут».

***

Конечно, пары часов не хватило, чтобы утолить желание раствориться друг в друге после долгой разлуки. Утверждать подобное было бы сильным преувеличением. Тем не менее, сейчас, удовлетворённые и довольные, они валяются на Мишиной кровати и болтают.

— Ты получил сценарий первой серии? — спрашивает Миша, обводя кончиком пальца контуры его челюсти. — Успел его прочитать?

— Да. Нас ждёт ещё один поцелуй, — Дженсен медленно моргает. Его глаза как в стихотворении Каммингса: большие крупицы любви.* — А вот насчёт любовной сцены по-прежнему ничего не известно.

— Тогда мы оставим её воображению, — Миша касается горла Дженсена, ямки на его шее. — Мне казалось, ты собирался навестить родителей перед возвращением в Эл-Эй.

— Да, но у меня немного изменились планы. Поехали со мной.

Миша замирает и пристально на него смотрит.

— С тобой?

— Да. Я подумал, что поеду на машине, и что ты должен быть рядом. Устроим небольшое путешествие.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я встретился с твоей семьёй, — произносит Миша, потому что это самая важная часть предложения Дженсена.

— Ну да. Ты же познакомил меня со своей мамой.

— Она любит путешествовать, и ей нравится Ванкувер. Ты хочешь познакомить меня со своими родителями.

— Да, — терпеливо повторяет Дженсен. — Я рассказал им про тебя.

— Всё?

— Практически. Я сказал им, что ты странный, — Дженсен улыбается, когда Миша фыркает, — и замечательный. И что мне нравится, кто я, когда я рядом с тобой. Так что они очень хотят с тобой встретиться.

На губах Миша расцветает улыбка.

— Ладно. Ты уверен насчёт путешествия?

— Это неотъемлемая часть всего плана, — говорит Дженсен и замолкает на мгновение. — Мне нужно чуть-чуть размять ноги, прежде чем возвращаться в Ванкувер. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

— Нет, — честно признаётся Миша. — Но если ты хочешь размяться по-настоящему, тебе стоит как-нибудь слетать со мной в Индию.

— Я не желаю разъезжать по Индии на этой неделе, — отвечает Дженсен. — Сначала мне хотелось бы посмотреть свою собственную страну. Дин Винчестер побывал в каждом уголке Америки, а я нет. Хочу это исправить. Вместе с тобой.

— В основном мы увидим пустыню, — сообщает Миша. — Она совсем не похожа на Ванкувер.

— Хорошо. Хоть что-то новенькое. Так ты поедешь со мной? Пожалуйста?

— До самого края Земли, — говорит Миша и целует Дженсена. — Ну, или до того места, где заканчивается юго-восток США.

***

Они не могут уехать немедленно: часть вещей Мише надо подготовить к отправке в Ванкувер. Зато теперь он сделает это гораздо быстрее, и Дженсен будет рядом до тех пор, пока не настанет пора отправляться в путешествие. Тем вечером, когда Миша ложится в кровать, Дженсен ждёт его там, обнажённый и пахнущий мылом. Миша прижимает его к себе, и некоторое время они лениво целуются.

Когда Миша отстраняется, Дженсен улыбается.

— Твой дом, — тихо произносит он. — Твоя кровать.

— Если хочешь, это может быть и твой дом тоже.

Дженсен качает головой, не переставая улыбаться.

— Возможно. Знаешь, Джаред и Жен после свадьбы не могут друг от друга оторваться, и я не уверен, что мне следует оставаться с ними. Я не думаю, что всё кардинально изменится, но…

— Хочешь жить со мной, так и скажи, — хмыкает Миша.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже от меня устал.

— Дженсен, — Миша стонет и ласково толкает его в плечо. Дженсен смеётся, ловит его руку, и Миша гладит большим пальцем его запястье. — Постарайся поверить мне, ладно? Я от тебя не устану. И с удовольствием буду жить вместе с тобой — это решит спор «у тебя или у меня?» раз и навсегда.

— Тем более что в большинстве случаев мы едем к тебе, — Дженсен подносит руку Миши к губам, целует тыльную сторону ладони. — Мы правда делаем это, да? — шепчет он. — Мы действительно вместе.

— Да, — откликается Миша, обнимая его и целуя в плечо. Дженсен устраивается поудобнее. — Что ж, — начинает Миша, придвигаясь ближе, — когда мы последний раз видели Морта, пони только-только прибыл во дворец султана Агракадабреки.

Дженсен вновь тихо смеётся. Его дыхание выравнивается, пока Миша шепчет сказку ему на ухо. Когда они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, Дженсен сонно выдыхает:

— Мне очень нравится здесь. С тобой.

Миша целует его и отвечает:

— Мне тоже нравится быть с тобой, родной. Спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя.

— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Дженсен, кладёт руку ему на шею, и Миша засыпает с улыбкой на лице.  
____________________________  
*Метафора из стихотворения американского поэта Эдварда Каммингса «Я люблю своё тело, когда оно рядом с твоим…»


	14. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Но если бы нашу историю писал ты, то как бы ты её закончил?"

Родители Дженсена не знают, что думать о Мише, но он привык к подобным реакциям. Их многое смущает и удивляет: его истории, то, что пони Морт занимает почётное место на заднем сиденье его машины (он пристёгнут ремнём безопасности и держит карты, хотя навигатор из него неважный) и тот факт, что Миша принёс с собой рюкзак, набитый книгами, но взял лишь одну пару ботинок. Он постоянно что-то карябает в блокноте. Они уверены, что он ведёт дневник, и обмениваются озадаченными взглядами, когда Миша объясняет, что пишет сказки. Его поселяют в комнате для гостей. Тем не менее, утром Дженсен оказывается в его постели — он держит Мишу за руку и тихонько похрапывает, лежа на одеяле.

Неудобств эта придирчивость не доставляет и не вызывает неприязненных чувств: просто люди, которые любят Дженсена, пытаются уберечь его от боли. И, учитывая, как поступали с ним те, кого Дженсен приводил домой раньше, Миша их понимает. На съёмочной площадке было так же, только здесь не Джаред спрашивает о намерениях Миши, а мать Дженсена осторожно интересуется, какие книги Миша читает, какие истории пишет и чем занимался до того, как начал сниматься. Отец Дженсена расспрашивает обо всём, начиная от стран, где Миша побывал, и заканчивая тем, что это за имя такое — Миша?

Миша ничего не имеет против. Он перечисляет свои предыдущие профессии, объясняет, что значит его имя, и заверяет, что да, оно настоящее, данное ему родителями. Показывает фотографии из Сингапура, Англии и Марокко и говорит о тех странах, которые хочет показать Дженсену. Рассказывает о своих родителях и о том, как в детстве ему постоянно приходилось переезжать. После этого мать Дженсена проникается к нему симпатией: хлопает его по плечу и накладывает двойную порцию за ужином.

— Прости за то, что они заставили тебя помучиться, — извиняется Дженсен накануне их отъезда. — Я не думал, что они будут настолько… дотошными.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — уверяет Миша. Они на крыльце, смотрят на лужайку, на канаву внизу, где когда-то тёк ручей, а теперь растут дубы и лежат валуны из песчаника. Дженсен сидит на верхней ступеньке. Миша — на нижней, между его ног. Они курят (мать Дженсена предпочитает, чтобы дымили снаружи), передавая сигарету друг другу, и слушают, как в листве поют цикады. Самое приятное заключается в том, что Миша может прислониться к груди Дженсена и почувствовать, как он дышит, когда ему надоест держать его за лодыжку чуть ниже края джинсов. — Они просто хотят тебя защитить.

— Если мне и нужна защита, то не от тебя, — возражает Дженсен и обнимает Мишу за плечи. Миша переплетает их пальцы, откидывается назад и наблюдает, как догорает сигарета в сгущающемся сумраке.

***

Утром, когда вещи погружены в машину, а пони Морт устроился на приборной панели, Миша благодарит мать Дженсена за гостеприимство.

— Позаботься о нём, ладно? — просит она. — Он слишком доверчив и из-за этого иногда попадает в беду.

— Непременно, — обещает Миша. Эти слова, думает он, знак того, что его приняли.

***

Путь из Техаса в Канаду занимает намного больше времени, чем обычно, потому что они пользуются любой возможностью, чтобы посмотреть на памятники культуры и увидеть, как живут люди в маленьких городках. У них есть навигатор и Гугл-карты, но Миша и Дженсен пользуются ими всё реже и просто едут вперёд с открытыми окнами и включённым радио, положив руки на переключатель скоростей.  
  
Они посещают фермерские рынки и местные достопримечательности. Останавливаются в мотелях, послуживших вдохновением для декораторов «Сверхъестественного», и домиках, похожих на палатки из бетона. Или в местах, где комнаты сдаются с почасовой оплатой, где кровати вибрируют и можно заказать порнофильмы.

Пару раз люди спрашивают: «А вы не?..». Дженсен лишь улыбается и отвечает: «Мне все это говорят». Для фильма он отрастил волосы, для путешествия — бороду и выглядит заросшим, как дикарь. Он всё равно прекрасен. Миша не сомневается: даже если Дженсен отпустит бороду до пупка и перестанет мыться, он останется самым красивым мужчиной на свете.

Они занимаются любовью в ободранных номерах мотелей, комнатках, где ночуют дальнобойщики, с тонкими стенами и ещё более тонкими простынями. Раз или два они делают это в машине, когда на дороге никого нет — и нет сил ждать ещё двести миль до следующего мотеля.

Миша записывает интересные названия городков и фотографирует мемориальные доски. Засушивает листья между страницами книг, надеясь, что они сохранят свой пряный аромат и запах глины. Дженсен болтает с людьми, которых они встречают в придорожных кафе и сувенирных магазинчиках, спрашивает о местных легендах и о том, что им больше всего нравится в их родном городе. Несколько раз он представляется именами из сериала и говорит, что пишет книгу. Миша закатывает глаза и вновь предается размышлениям о том, что он хочет купить в качестве сувенира: фрагмент белого кристалла на кожаном шнурке или снежный шар с названием города.

***

Пустыня сменяется равнинами, им на смену приходят горы. Холодный и чистый воздух уступает место смоле и выхлопным газам. Дженсен и Миша останавливают машину, когда до пригородов Сиэтла остаётся всего несколько миль, чтобы в последний раз насладиться северо-западными тропическими лесами. Они спускаются вниз. Деревья пахнут хвоей и дождём, и Дженсен с Мишей держатся за руки на случай, если они поскользнутся на мокрых иголках.

Дженсен тихо спрашивает:

— Как ты считаешь, дальше будет сложнее или легче?

— Нам с тобой? Я не знаю. Полагаю, так же, как и всем остальным. Иногда будет легко, иногда сложно. Иногда мы будем ссориться, а иногда — любить друг друга так сильно, что будет непонятно, что с этим делать…

— Но если бы нашу историю писал ты, то как бы ты её закончил?

— Наша история, — с улыбкой повторяет Миша. Он рассказывал её много раз, но никогда не был доволен тем, как эти версии заканчивались. — Я бы хотел сказать «и жили мы долго и счастливо», но мы этого не узнаем, пока не доберёмся до счастливого финала.

Дженсен кивает и останавливается. Притягивает Мишу к себе и целует, накрыв его щёку ладонью. Миша сжимает его руку и отвечает на поцелуй, облизывая губы, когда Дженсен отодвигается. Они соприкасаются лбами, и Дженсен произносит по-прежнему тихо, но уверенно:

— Мы до него доберёмся.

Они снова целуются, а потом возвращаются на дорогу.


End file.
